The Simul Pack: Wolf Seeks Wolf
by KAnuofseito
Summary: The Simul Pack is now one of the riches, larges, and most feared wolf packs in the usa. No one comes on their land, yet when a beautiful black wolf and her clan beg for help, Shizuru comes to their aid, at a price.Yuri MA rating
1. it begins

Haruka was getting sick of their shit, every day for the past month; these same four girls pushed her around. She really wouldn't have said a thing, just kept ignoring them, but they had now picked a new toy, the quiet little girls with cold red eyes.

Haruka would have stayed out of it to, but her eyes, they were so lonely, far from the looks of any of the other kids in Otome Orphanage. Everyone else here where still under the illusion that some pack, clan or pride would come for them one day and welcome in a pup like them. Haruka knew better, Otome Orphanage was where each of them would stay until 18, and so did the brown haired wolf shifter.

The leader of the four girls, a hyena shifter with a shitty addicted towards everyone, pushed the girl to the wall about the same time that Haruka slammed her fist into her face. The Hyena fell to the ground rubbing her chin.

"Just because you're here, doesn't mean you have to give up. We are half human, not animals left in the wild without our mothers. We are still human and we can get past the next few years. Have the courage to change." As Haruka was talking, she faced the girls, growling low with each word. She wasn't good with speeches, hell she was only eight, but she needed this red eyed female to understand, the world wasn't over.

Haruka released her claws, her fangs long, her eyes shifting from violet to gold as she ran and tackled two girls. She let her wolf take over, taking on two at once. She felt someone behind her, the first girl, the hyena, but before she could react, the other girl was there, taking the girl to the ground. They rolled on the ground, biting and clawing each other. Haruka claws where digging into one girl's side as she kicked a girl in her shin.

The fight lasted few more minutes, the Lion females that ran the Orphanage not really caring. Some just walked by, others stood and watched. As Haruka finished off the last girl, and turned to look at the other wolf. They both smiled, bloody and happy.

…

Seven years later

Shizuru sat down on the park bench right next to her best friend. Since they had meet that day, the two wolfs were a pack. They were a said little pack of two. Shizuru smiled, licking the blood from her bottom lip. She smiled not because they didn't have anyone, but because they had each other. They were orphans, wolf shifters that didn't belong to anyone but themselves.

When she had come to the Orphanage, she had been so dead inside. She knew without a doubt that she would never belong to anyone, she the last surviving wolf of the Vanus Pack. But this girl, Haruka, she had made her fight instead of giving up. Her little speech was horrible that day, but when she saw the little hyena try to attack Haruka from the back, she had to do something. She knew that was what life was about now, at least for her, she would live to keep her friend safe.

"Haruka, ima need your help with something…"

Shizuru smiled a bit as the exhausted Haruka eyed her. Her purple eyes narrowing, "First you pick a fight with the Pride females at school, and now you need something." Haruka pointed to the claw marks on her leg, "You see this! All because you want to hit on straight females! STRAIGHT LION FEMALES"

Shizuru tried to hind her smile, Haruka hated that she was a horny wolf. Though both of them where lesbians, Haruka had let her know early that she would never be with Shizuru, that Haruka, like her mother, would wait for "the one." Shizuru respected that, respected Haruka strength, respected her will. But that would not stop her from trying to get the hot blonde into her bed. She looked the bruised and blooded sub-adult up and down, slowly. "Now Haruka, my sweet love, are you jealous?"

Haruka blushed and began to rant on why straight girls should be left be. Shizuru didn't listen, just stared at the three knocked out lion males that had come to protect their sisters honor. They were out cold, one still groaning in pain. "Let's start our own pack. Let's start one that will accept anyone, any breed. Let's start a pack that answers to the human side of us as well as the wolf. I don't want to just have a pack that acts like these assholes out here. The ones that just meet up to hunt or fight turf wars. I want a pack that is together as human and animal."

Haruka smiled, and Shizuru knew what her friend would say next even before she said it.  
"Don't just say it Shizuru, do it. I will be beside you the whole way."

Shizuru smiled, every time she talked about her dreams, that's was what she got back. So she finished as she always did. "Of course you will, who else will be MY beta" Shizuru burst out laughing at the snare she got back. They looked at each other, they smiled, bloody and happy.

…

Next Year

Haruka ran across the street and into the park, she glared at Shizuru. How the hell did she talk her into going to a wild dogs party she will never know. It was fun too, for a while, until the alpha male of the locale wild dog pack found Shizuru naked with his first born pup. Now five adult wild dogs males where hot on their heel.

Even in their animal forms, they wouldn't last long. One, wild dogs could run for long distances. Two, wolfs couldn't. And three, Shizuru had really pissed them off. They charged through the park, looking for a place where only one male could fight them at once. If they were surrounded, they would get there ass kicked. Yet a place to hind would be even better.

Haruka pressed her moving body on Shizuru, trying to get her to turn left. They pushed out the park and into an apartment building they shifted, closing the door. They both stood naked, unable to keep cloths on when the shifted. "Hurry, we need to hind" Shizuru pulled her up the stairs. The place was a mess; she could smell the dirt, drugs, piss, and old filth.

The door they had closed and locked burst open. "Hurry, Haruka." Taking two steps at a time they reached the top floor. They ran down the hall, looking for any way to get out. "Shit."

Then one of the doors open, a hand reached out and pulled her and Shizuru in. "Shhh." The female voice was light, almost happy. "Im Chie," she smelled of lynx, no younger than Haruka, 16 or 17. "Why would a couple of wolfs be out without a pack running from dogs. Don't you know you're bigger than them?" She stepped into the light, hair a deep grey-black, eyes glowing in the night.

A coyote, but she smelled strongly of lynx, the whole apartment did. The place was clean, nothing really in the room they were in other than a small chair. The light was on in the room down the hall. They all stood there, the wild dogs outside looking for them. They waited, five minutes later, the dogs were gone.

Haruka let out a breath, glaring again at Shizuru. Shizuru smile, which just pissed Haruka off. "Why the hell would you do something like that? We have been through this, what have I told you about females and their LOVING fathers? Are you trying to get us killed?"

Shizuru just looked her up and down, Haruka's naked tanned form blushing. Haruka hated that. Her best friend was sexy as hell, and at 17, Haruka's wolf hormones were raging. All wolfs had to go through it. Between 16 to 21years old, they where whores. Horny all the time. Wolfs rarely settled down until they found there mate. But her mom had only been with her dad, fighting off the wolf inside to wait for the right one. She had found him too. She had come to her father a virgin. Happily.

What she hated the most about her hormones was that Shizuru was getting hotter by the day. Yet she knew, deep down, she was not her mate. She knew that if she just but gave in, Shizuru would rock her world. Shizuru wanted her too. She could smell her lust. Which just made Haruka want to stare at her breast and think of how good they would taste?

"Chie, where the hell is my camera?" everyone turned to look in the hallway at the naked beauty that had emerged. Both wolves growled in lust as they stared at the brunet. Her hair was long, coming to the small of her back.

Her eyes where blue, even end the dark. Haruka looked away, trying to control her hormones. Shizuru on the other hand, "my, my, you're a pretty little cat." Haruka smelled the air, the newcomer was a lynx. The aroma that she had smelled on the coyote. "My I have your name?"

The girl blushed, slowly walking back down the short hall. "Aoi, wait." The coyote grabbed the female hand, pulling her into an embrace. "Aoi, these are our guest, they won't hurt you." Then her voice got low, she growl, "will you."

"No we won't," Shizuru smiled, and Haruka felt something change in her friend.

….

High school was over. Aoi, Chie, and Haruka stood beside Shizuru as they looked back once at the place they had spent their lives at. They won't come back. They walked off. A pack of four. Shizuru shifted into her wolf, the others shifting into their own forms. College was next, and they would pick up others, they knew. Shizuru's wolf smiled. She would make a pack that would stay together, one that would take the world by storm.


	2. nine years later

KAnu: FORGOT I DON'T OWN MAI HIME AND NEVER WILL. Fear not, Shizuru will be with Natsuki, I just need to show Shizuru as a leader that cares for the story to work. READ ON!

NINE YEARS LATER

Shizuru stared out the window of her three story mansion. She could hear the sounds of her always lively home floating into her study. They had done it. At the age of 27, Shizuru was alpha of the Simul Pack now. The four that left that small town now all but owned the city of Knidner, Virginia. Her pack now at a strong 43 members while most packs only had 10-30 members. Most in which where family. Few of her pack where related, hell most of them were not the same species.

Shizuru smiled as a wild dog pup chased after a rabbit. The rabbit ran though the white gate that surrounded the mansion, the wild dog right behind it, only thing was that the pup slammed into the fence, too big to get though the hole. The pup whined, holding its face. Poor thing. A female tiger walked over and licked the pups face, giving it comfort.

A light knock on her door pulled her away from the scene. "Enter" she smiled at Haruka. How her friend had grown into a beautiful woman. She walked in wearing her usual black form fitting suit. Today she had her hair tied back, which just showed off her lovely neck. She wore steel toed boots that only seemed to make her look more dangerous. Over the last few years, Haruka had made a name for herself. She own one of the best protection agencies in the world, one that had never failed at a job. As well as the title of the most feared shifter on the east coast. Most of the packed members worked for her.

She watched her friend turn a shade of pink. "Shizuru, I can smell your lust, get YOUR DAMN MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER." of course she still yells for no reason at all. But damn, the woman was in heat, she could smell her need. "How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot look at me like a wounded deer?"

"Now Haruka, my sweet love, how can you come in here smelling so damn good and not letting me have you?" Shizuru gave her and smile, that same smile she gave her every time they had this conversation. The smile she knew made Haruka wet for her. "I can't help but want you, and you can't help but want me. We are wolves, my sweet."

"You are lucky you're my friend or I would have killed you a long time ago" Haruka said as she walked over to stand by Shizuru. She handed her a sheet of paper.

As Shizuru took the paper, she brushed Haruka's arm, sliding her fingers down her slowly. She couldn't help herself. "Of course you would have, but then who else will be MY beta?" Shizuru stepped closer as Haruka growled at her remark. She leaned in close, licking her best friend's neck, smiling as her growl turned into a groan of pleasure. Haruka was still a virgin, but she felt bad for the woman that was her mate. All that pent up wolf energy, which could make a wolf go fetal, could be dangerous once one finds someone they can't leave alone or if anything traumatic happens. Shizuru just hoped she wouldn't have to put her friend down one day.

…

Haruka took a step back from her long time friend. It was getting harder and harder to stay away from her. Her wolf needs its mate soon or she would do what so many fear she would. She knew Shizuru could see it in her eyes. She felt her alpha's need to keep her safe. She gave her that look that she gave Aoi the day they meet. She still didn't understand what it meant.

Shizuru was beautiful as a teen, but now, she had a grace unmatched. . Taller than most of the other men and some of the men, she kept her hair just long enough to touch she shoulders. Today she wore a light blue suit, the top three buttons open.

Haruka shook her lust down as she slowly stepped back from her alpha. And Shizuru has become one of the greatest alphas ever. She had a way of just being all you needed at any moment. After they had left their hometown, people seemed to flock to her, like she was the light they had been looking for. But also after high school, she became one of the cruelest females on earth. When it came to protecting what was hers, she was ruthless. Packs, clans, and prides alike feared them because fucking with her meant death, nothing more nothing less.

"Miyu has a lion in her room." Haruka stated it plainly as she watched Shizuru eye her like she was candy. "The girl looks to be around 10, but she won't leave the room. Miyu asks that you talk to her."

Shizuru shook her head. Miyu was an arctic fox that took care of the pups and cubs of the pack. She leaves from time to time, bringing back strays. She didn't talk much, but she was one of the few people that didn't fear Haruka and she respected her for that.

It hurt her really, that the clan feared her. Yes she was a little up tight, but for the last nine years she had kept them safe. Kept Shizuru safe, kept the pups safe. She was ruthless, nothing like Shizuru, but ruthless all the same. She took shit from no one and killed any that didn't listen the first time. So only Miyu, Aoi, Chie, and Shizuru spent time with her, everyone else just spoke out of respect.

"Where did she find the …?" Both Shizuru and Haruka growled low as the scent of something unique came in with the breeze. They both shifted when they heard Mikoto's roar. The alarm was sound and all the adults ran to take position, in and around the house. They shook off their clothes and ran out the door and out of the house. Chie, Mikoto and four other behind them. While others others protected the house, they would go kill any dumb enough to take on the Simul pack.

…

Natsuki knew when she was on Simul Pack territory. The mix of so many shifter scents was strong in this area, but the strongest was the alpha of the packs. She looked over at her pack, the group all in their wolf forms, all tried, all fearful. Two where badly wounded, everyone bleeding and bruised. Natsuki herself was bleeding from her lower back, put she had to push on.

This was their last option, to come here and seek out an alpha known for taking in any shifter child, an alpha known for being ruthless to her enemies, an alpha known for killing any that came on her land. And hopefully an alpha that would hear their plea.


	3. MATE!

KAnu: having too much fun with this one, but I still don't own it. So this story will be central on the alpha and beta of the Simul pack. READ

Shizuru was in fount of the others, charging towards where the new scent was coming from. Her only though was on the up in coming battle, on the need to kill what dared to threaten her family. She pushed her wolf body faster though the heavily wooded area. The scent came from the north east section of their 200 acres of land. She honed in, pushing faster, as she suppressed her human emotions. Whatever was out there, would find the end today.

….

Natsuki smelled them before she saw them, could hear paws hitting the ground, they were coming for them. She felt the fear from her pack; she suppressed the need to comfort them. As alpha, their emotions came to her like scents, compelling her to comply with their needs. That was what made an alpha, that and the ability to fight off their needs for the greater good. For anyone that was not alpha, it was only their mate's emotional scents can sway them.

She stopped there advance. She watched as Mai dropped Nao gently on the ground, standing over her. Mai's brown wolf body standing protectively over Nao. Nao was bleeding badly; most of her fur was drenched in it. Natsuki faced the sound of the incoming pack, trying to hold in a cry of pain as her leg hit the ground. Natsuki shifted to human, waiting.

A large red wolf came out the trees first. The wolf bared its teeth in warning, stepping closer to her. She looked almost fetal, but she suddenly stopped, and just stared. The look she gave her made her feel terrified, happy, and downright confused. Why was she just staring at her?

Natsuki took a step back from the deep growl that came from behind the red wolf. A white wolf stood there, ears back, mouth opening and closing in hunger. It ran up beside the first wolf, growling lower than she had ever thought was possible. Six more animals walked out the bushes on either side of her. Two black bears to her right, a lion and wild dog to her left, and coyote and a tiger behind her.

They would not let them retreat, it was clear, death would be theirs today. "Please, we need your help. Please." The white wolf took two to steps closer, teeth bearing at them, a low growl easing out of her lips. "Please" The white wolf got lower two the ground, it was so slight, and she almost didn't see it. She would go for her neck soon; all she need was the alpha's OK. Yet it never came.

The red wolf shifted into human form and Natsuki was taken aback by her beauty. But the woman's eyes, she could see the coldness in those red eyes. She could see the same look her wolf form had given her. Her fangs where still out and she looked shaken by something.

But what scared Natsuki the most, was the call from her wolf…MATE.

…..

MATE. Shizuru's heart beat out of her chest. Mate. This was her, this was her one. Her fangs ache to sink into the woman's flesh and mark her. Mate. The one ever wolf needs, demands. Mate. The woman spoke, but Shizuru could hear nothing over the sound of her own heart, of the raging wolf in her body.

Haruka, in wolf form, must have felt the panic rise in her. Her white wolf form stocking protectively in front of her. She forced her body to shift to human, if to only keep from marking what was hers right then and there. Calming her body down at this very moment was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, but she did it, somehow. Confused eyes looked at her from her pack mates, all never knowing Shizuru to even think about attacking anything on their land.

She had heard the calling was unbreakable, almost primitive. Fighting the wolf to claim its mate. Human vs. wolf was every day for her, but today was Beast vs. logic. Thank the maker even her wolf could be logical. Mate

"Mate…" At first Shizuru thought she had whispered it. However when Haruka shifted and stared at the blue haired beauty like she had lost her mind, she knew that the other female had whispered the words.

…

Haruka stared at the naked woman before her. Her green eyes looked terrified as she stared at Shizuru. And that's all they did, stare at each other. The woman had called Shizuru her mate. And from the look on Shizuru's face, it was true.

Everyone just seemed to be waiting for something. Her packed stared at the newcomers, waiting for orders. While the invading pack, which she counted nine wolves, stood very still. They were all covered in blood, one even passed out on the ground. They looked like they had been to hell and back. Why would they come here this wounded? They didn't stand a chance? On the run maybe?

Haruka let the weird staring contest go on for about three more minutes before her anger got the better of her. "Will you to get a grip. WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE JUST STANDING AROUND AND STARING FOR!"

Shizuru shook her head, as if leaving out of a trance. She turned around. "Bring them to the house." Her voice was calm. And to anyone that didn't know Shizuru like Haruka did, normal. But Haruka heard it; she heard the fear in her voice. Shizuru shifted back to wolf, and ran towards the house. She never looked back.

Haruka looked at the group. "All of you shift to human," Haruka turned towards the house, not waiting to see if they complied with her order. "Mikoto, you and the team take them to the first floor conformance room. No one leaves it. Get the doc to see to the wounded." With that she shifted and ran after her best friend.

….

Yukino watched the beauty shift back to the white wolf. Mate. She never looked at her, hell she didn't even know she was there. And without her shifting unto human until she left, she wouldn't know. One could only recognize their mate for the first time when in human form. And Yukino knew that the golden goddess was hers. She grabbed her wounded arm, wishing her heart would stop beating so fast. She was hers.

She began to walk with the group towards where the white wolf had ran to, wondering how long it would take before she could get her hands on her. Before she took what was hers.


	4. Laws and Guilt

KAnu: I don't own anything. So thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry to tell everyone but most of the chapters will be short, mostly because I have midterms in two weeks and my mean little friends take up most of my free time trying to find me the girlfriend I don't want! Sorry, life is getting weird for me..

…

Haruka slowly stepped into Shizuru's bedroom; she didn't want to startle Shizuru. She had no idea what kind of state her best friend would be in. Shizuru sat on the edge of her platform bed, staring out the window. She was naked; her long light brown hair covered her breast, yet relieved her smooth back. She was so still, never moving as Haruka approached. "Shizuru?"

Haruka sat down next to her. Their naked bodies never touching. They just sat for a while, but the need to know finally got to her. She mustered up her courage, calling on her wolf to do what she had to do next. She knew she would be in here all day if she tried to ask her out right. Haruka did the only thing she could to get the answer herself.

She slipped her hands lightly down Shizuru's right arm, taking in the softness of her skin. Shizuru finally looked at her, and Haruka leaned in closer. And for the first time in almost 20 years, Haruka kissed Shizuru. It was a small kiss, soft and almost freshly untamed. But the response Haruka got back was all she needed to know. "SHE IS YOUR MATE"

Shizuru sat back from Haruka, and stared at her like she had lost her mind. Yet Haruka knew. She had all the proof she needed from that kiss. She could deny it all she wanted to, but Shizuru had found her mate. "Haruka, my sweet, it has been my experience that the screaming doesn't start until _other_ kinds of lips meet."

Haruka couldn't help the blush that spread all over her body. "Cut the crap. Since we hit the hormone rush, no matter what kind of shit you got us in, even the time we had run our naked asses though the sewers in New York, your lust for me has been strong. Don't try that shit. She is your mate." Haruka stood up and walked to the window, a mixture of happiness and envy hitting her.

"I always knew you would find yours, but the thought never crossed my mind…." Haruka heard Shizuru stand. "…she really is my mate?" it was a question. A dumb one, but one filled with a longing that Haruka had never heard from her friend.

"She is. You can mark her to make sure." Haruka turned around and smiled at her best friend. Smiled because she knew it was what her friend needed. "You could mark your mate."

Shizuru laughed as placed her hand on her best friends back. "I will see her again first. Just to make sure. If she is than I will make her mine." They began to walk to the door, and as Haruka reached for the door when Shizuru spoke. "And by the way little wolf, we were in that sewer because you punched that male lion in the face because she was teasing Aoi about her mark…" they both growled low as the memory fully came to them.

Haruka remembered that night now. Shizuru, Chie, Aoi and herself where living in the same door room back then. Chie had marked Aoi because she was sick of all the male shifters, a male lion shifter in particular, hitting on Aoi. Yet Aoi wanted to have a say in the way her life was going. Aoi had taken it hard. She didn't talk to any of them, mainly because it was mostly Shizuru's and Haruka's idea to get Chie to finally make "an honest woman" out of Aoi. Since Coyotes picked their lifemates just like many of the other shifters. But to be fair, they didn't know Chie would bite into the lynx neck that night. Aoi got them back too. Nothing was worst that an angry cat. They started finding out that when she put laxatives in their food, slashed up their clothes, hell she even replaced their shampoo with Nair, even shifted they were bald for weeks. To end to rampage, they had made up a law to see that it never happened to any of them again.

They both stared at each other. And at the same time, fear came in their eyes and they reached for their own hair. "Simul Pack Law, no one is to mark their mate without the others consent." Shizuru sighed as she backed up until she could sit back on the bed.

It had been one of the few rules that kept the Pack going. A rule the first four had made up. "Aoi will have your head if you break that rule." Haruka could feel the panic rising in her. "This could get complicated Shizuru." Haruka walked back to the bed, her eyes with mischief behind them as an idea hit her. "Of course, you could always woo her."

….

Mai would have been in awe at the beautiful mansion the Simul Pack called home if she was so worried about her little sister. She carried the painfully still Nao into the room; it was huge, with high ceilings and beautiful red wood floors. The only furniture in the room was the two large long tables, each with about 20 chairs around them.

Mai placed her sister on the spot on the table that the female lion pointed to with her paw. The lion never shifted, even when the white wolf had commanded her to. The others did, but she stayed lion the whole time, just watched her with her unblinking eyes.

"Is she alright Mai?" the question came from her brother. Takumi was taller than her, his hair cut short, his shoulders broad. Quite the big man now. Yet he was always kind, caring and protective of his two sisters. Because of him, Nao had lived through the attack. She knew his back has deep bite and claw marks from where there enemy had tried to tear him off of the helpless Nao during the attack. He looked like her was in so much pain.

"She should be fine once she sees a doctor. What about you?"

He smiled, "no worries here, my wounds are already beginning to heal." All their injuries were. It was one of the perks that came with being a shifter, you were a fast healer. The only problem was that healing hurt like all bloody hell.

"Sit down Takumi. Let me look at your wounds." This came from Takumi's mate, a lovely girl that was more lethal human than wolf. Her long black hair was never cut, and her cold eyes never shifted from its wolf gold. Akira was one of the best in her field, and without her they would have been in deeper shit that just a few already healing injuries.

Mai looked away from them and back to Nao. Her sister was breathing heavily, but steadily. Good that at least was a good sign. "May I take a look?" the voice came from behind her. She turned and nodded at the woman, a bear from the smell of her, and took a step back. "Don't worry, I have been stitching up this pack for almost eight years now, she will be in good care."

Mai watched for a minute before turning completely away. She needed to talk to her alpha before the other wolves came back. She needed to say she was sorry for getting them all in this mess. Most of all, she needed to get away from her family before she burst into tears of guilt for all the trouble that she had started.

….

KAnu: so sorry for all those that want Nao and Mai to be together but I have Mai already fixed up with a very hot lion. Nao will have her mate in the next book so will Mia wants she sees her mates human form. NO PROMISES. Lol. Pm me if you have any ideas. Keep up with the reviewing, it helps me write faster


	5. show strenght and stare at weakness

KAnu: I don't own anything

Natsuki looked around the conference room. She remained silent and alert to the shifters in it. The two bears that had brought them to the conference room, stood naked at the doors, they had their arms folded over their massive chest. They openly stared at Natsuki, which she didn't mind, bears where naturally curious, staring could be the least they could do.

Natsuki turned towards the window, the land was beautiful. The house itself had no trees in the yard that she could see. But about an acre out, the woods where heavy. The forest alive and calling to her wolf. It was a beautiful place, one that seemed to be cut right out of any shifters dream.

Her mate was here, in this house. Hell this was her house, this mansion that hallways seem to never end. Her little apartment in New York was a quarter of this room alone. When her pack met, they had always done it in Yukino's apartment that was across the hall. These people seemed to all live in this place, happily. No pack, Clan, Or pride she had ever heard about did that. What kind of Alpha was her Mate?

She watched as two females fully clothed walked by. One was Asian holding an African American boy in her arms. He couldn't be any more than three, but he held onto the woman like she was the best thing that ever happened to him. The Asian woman was talking to the other woman, a pretty red head that was pulling along a pouting young girl. The little girl looked to be Hispanic, and mad about one thing or another. The red head stopped and picked the girl up, one kisses to the cheek and the little girl was smiling from ear to ear.

Natsuki looked away, thoughts of her own parents invading her mind. Her parents were happy together, but when it came to the pack she was raised in, they were not. Her mother was forced to come to her father's pack after he marked her. Her father had saw her mother standing in the street, he followed her home and marked her on her pouch. She never got a say in it. She had told her about how hard it was to have to leave her pack. Her mother was alpha of her own pack and wanted to bring her dad into it.

Yet the alpha of her father's pack wasn't having that. He demanded that her mom move to his pack. Her mom's pack was small, less than 15 people, while her father's pack was double that. The alpha of her father's pack would not take in anyone else, and because her mother didn't want to have her friends and family killed over such a small matter, she left. She always spoke of them, longingly. But she always said, after she would tell her daughter a funny story about her old pack that leaving them was for the best. It took Natsuki years to understand the sadness in her mother. The alpha of her father's pack would have had her mother's pack kill if she didn't leave.

This woman's pack was already huge from what Natsuki could tell and Natsuki wasn't going to leave her pack if she could. They needed her. Besides, they had come here only to hind until they healed, two days tops. It was not her plan to get these people involved. Just use the fear she had heard from other packs and prides when they spoke of the Simul Pack. Her pack all knew they couldn't fight the clan that was after them, it was painful acknowledge, and even more so, now that her leg was healing and burning like all bloody hell.

Her pack was in far too much danger. The clan that was after them was not just anyone. They owned the north, forced smaller packs to follow when they called. They were ruthless to their enemies, and right now, Natsuki was sure they were number one on their list.

Mai was beside her now; she could see the tears in her pack mate's eyes. She didn't really have to say anything. She felt Mai's need to run, to fight, the fear for the future. But the guilt was what had Natsuki almost sick with the need to comfort her. As alpha, Natsuki felt that guilt like it was her own.

Mai stood beside her, she never looked at her. Her hands stayed at her side as she waited for the alpha to look at her. Natsuki had to wait to look at her. The guilt was so strong she knew that she would give in to her. She couldn't. Today they needed to be strong. They depended on her to be strong.

Finally, emotions suppressed, Natsuki looked at her friend. She was sure to keep her voice even. "What is it Mai?"

"Natsuki, I should leave, just go back to him. No one should be getting hurt because of me." Natsuki didn't need to feel the pain, she heard it. Mai finally looked her in the eyes, taking a deep breath, she spoke with more determination. "But I need you to promise me that Nao, Akira, and Takumi will stay under your care no matter what."

"Shut up Mai, this is not your fault. It was never your fault and never will be your fault." Natsuki could feel the doubt in her friend and decided to take it up a level. She stepped in close to Mai, a low growl on her lips. Her naked skin touching Mai's. With force, Natsuki began walking Mai onto the window she was just looking out of. Fangs ripped out of her mouth, her green eyes shifting to gold; she was so close to Mai, she could see the sweat dripping off the side of her face. "And do not insult me. This is my pack and I will protect what is mine. And you are a part of what is mine. Stay by my side that is all you will do."

Mai's eyes drifted to the floor. Submissive to Natsuki, showing her neck to the alpha. "I understand." Natsuki hated this part of the job. She rarely used it. But Mai needed to know where she belongs. Needed to know that this was her pack and no one would stop that fact.

After Mai's body relaxed completely, Natsuki rubbed her cheek on hers. "We will make it through this, no one will take you from your family."

…..

Yukino watched her alpha and best friend do what she liked to call Enforcing on Mai. It was one of those wolf pack things that was a part of their weird lives. For the alpha, it was a show of dominance and love. It was their form of a mother's love in a way. And to a pack member, it was fear and respect. The fear kept you in your place, the respect reminded you why you were in the pact.

Yukino knew Mai felt guilty. She also knew that Natsuki wouldn't let her blame herself. She knew Natsuki. Natsuki's parents had taken her end after her father had died. They had grew up in the same pack together, hunted together, and when Natsuki's parents and died they ran away together. Started this pack of runaways together.

But neither of them handled any of those loving emotions well. Their lives had been too hard, hard was all they knew. So Natsuki handled Mai the Cro Pack way, forceful love. They all liked it this way better, it was easier to deal with than talking it out or mass group hugs.

When they parted and Mai sat back down with her brother and sister, Yukino stood from the sit she was sitting in and walked to the window little Nina was hiding on. The girl was so much like how Natsuki was when she was younger. Straight faced and calm. At only 14, she was still too young to have hit her hormones yet, but she still had the qualifications to be an alpha one day.

"You get checked out yet?" One of the few differences between Nina and Natsuki, Nina was a bit more emotional. They were small bouts, but she had no problem showing them. She looked up at Yukino with sad dog eyes. "You should get that broken rib checked."

Dam the girl had good eyes. She would make a great alpha one day. Yukino had tried hard to keep from limping this whole time. She was beta after all, keeping up a strong look kept everyone else at least feel safe. "It is healing"

In reply all she got was a grunt. Another difference, Natsuki could hold a conversation. Nina on the other hand, stopped talking when she felt like it. If you're lucky, you got grunts. Yukino was about to ask how she was holding up when the door opened and two fully dressed females walked in.

She knew the alpha of the Simul Pack to be the chestnut haired female. She wore a dark grey dress suit with no shoes, and her eyes never left Natsuki's face. She saw their eyes lock.

Yet the other woman was who Yukino couldn't take her eyes off of. She wore a black pants and a grey shirt that read NAVY on it. She could believe that. The woman was strongly built, with a stone cold face. She was beautiful to her though.

It hurt Yukino that the woman she had waited so long for didn't even know she was there. She knew she couldn't smell her, the windows in the room were all open, and the room was surrounded on three sides by them. Yukino was down wind to them so the wind carried the Violet eyed woman's scent to her and she breathed in deeply.

Yukino tried to focus on what was being said, but she couldn't hear. She watched as Natsuki and the other alpha sat down. She watched the blonde female stand protectively next to her alpha. She didn't say much, just jumped into the conversation once and awhile.

Yukino had no idea how long she just stood there watching. She had been so busy just watching her, she never notice the winds change. No, she was too busy thinking that the woman was beautiful to notice until it was too late.

The blonde's nose twitched. Then she leaned her head back and inhaled deeply. She snarled, turning slowly to face Yukino. Then she heard the growl, low and smooth part her lips. the woman's fangs where out, her eye's shifting to her wolf's. But something was wrong; she could see the white of her eyes. They just stood there, staring at each other for a moment more, then the blonde rushed her, in less than a second, she was pinned to the window by a big blonde amazon.

…

KAnu: thanks for reviewing and everything, if you ask I will answer. So next chapter will have what Natsuki, Shizuru, and Haruka conversation in the conference room as well was what happened to the Cro Pack.

Lissa I love ikki Tousen, and I recommend it to all of you!

For Powpow, here is your list. It has names and shifter race.

Shizuru- the red wolf (it's a breed of wolf)

Haruka- white wolf

Natsuki- black wolf

Yukino- grey wolf

Aoi- spotted black with gold coat lynx. (they have very huge ears really cute)

Chie- grey and white coyote

Mai -grey wolf

Mikoto- female lion

Takumi-grey wolf

Akira- light red wolf

Miyu-Arctic fox

Yohko- grizzly bear

Nina- black wolf

Nao- grey wolf

If I forgot to answer anything just let me know. BTW I HAVE FINALS Due FOR THE NExT TWO WEEKS YOU MIGHT GET ONE OR TwO UPDATES BUT NO MORE EVERY DAY, sorry


	6. offer and names

KAnu: I don't own anything

Shizuru walked into the conference room, trying her best to keep her composer when she spotted the naked woman that would be her mate. MATE. That's all her wolf seemed to be able to process right now. That this beautiful woman was her mate.

She saw she standing by the window, finding something interesting in the woods. The woman with the greenest eyes in the world looked at her. Her long blue-black hair seemed to flow effortlessly into place, any time she turned. She smelled like wild and endless peaceful meadows. For a moment they just stared, and she had to force herself to speak. "I am Shizuru, alpha of the Simul Pack."

Shizuru held out her hand when she was close enough, forcing her body not to react when the woman took it in hers. "I am Natsuki, alpha of the Cro Pack." Again they stared, like they were taking in each other's scents, shapes, and the feeling of each other's fingers.

"Well, my Natsuki," the blushed that seemed to cover all of Natsuki's body, had Shizuru ready to faint. For as long as Shizuru lived, she would call this woman her Natsuki, if it brought her that blush. "Please let's sit down and talk, I wish to know how you managed to come to my home."

Natsuki complied, sitting in the last sit on the right of the end of one of the tables. Shizuru sat at the head of the table, trying her best to hind the fact that she had scooted her chair closer to Natsuki. Her scent was wonderful and Shizuru wanted to roll in any bed this woman spent the night in. She wanted to rub her body all over Nasuki.

Before Shizuru could ask a question, every member of her pack that was in the room, and a few that had not been in the room ten seconds ago was at the table. One in which was Chie, who sat to her left. They all just stared at the two, like their favorite TV show was about to come one. Some with happy puppy eyes, others with watchful cat eyes. That was fine, there were no secrets in the Pack. "What has brought you here, my Natsuki?"

As soon as she had said the word, like magic, a pretty shade of pink covered Natsuki, so did the unmistaken smell of lust. Yet, she simply looked away from the staring eyes at the table, and right at Shizuru. "We are from New York. There are many packs, prides, and clans in the city. We were attacked by a Jefferson Clan, nasty Hyenas that have been making a lot of trouble lately. They force alphas under their heels, declaring war and death to any that stand up. We manage to stay out their way for almost a year now. But two days ago, a male of their clan took a liking to Mai. "She stopped and looked at the orange haired female, who looked away, trying to act like she was petting Mikoto. The lion female seemed more than happy for the attention. Yet then again, Mikoto rarely shifted to human, and always acted more cat that queen of the savanna.

"When the male tried to attack Mai, She mauled him pretty bad." Natsuki seemed real proud of that. "Somehow the clan got their hands on Nao, offered up a trade, Mai's life for hers. They didn't count on us being able to get out. We did, but they have been hot on our trails, and we needed a place to stay until we healed."

"So you choice to come to a place where they would think twice about entering." This came from Haruka, who was quietly listening behind her. She seemed impressed, slightly.

"Yes, we had heard of you all. Heard about what you do to those who came on your land. Because I don't know how far the Jefferson Clan's power reached, I had no choice but to trust no one." Natsuki looked directly into Shizuru's eyes. "I had no idea you where my mate, but right now my pack comes first, my pack always comes first." The look in her eyes made Shizuru wetter than she had ever been in her life. This woman looked as if she would kill Shizuru if she dared stand in her way. She liked that. "All I need it two days and then we are gone."

Two days. No, that would not do for Shizuru, this woman was hers, and no one would take her. She had to think quickly, because she knew, that if she didn't stay, she would force her to. For as long as she breathed, this woman would never leave her. But she had to give her a change at free will, a chance to choose the mark. "You may stay, but on one condition. "

"What do you want? Money? Information? Sex? I can tell you now we have little money and I don't have much on information, we stay to ourselves."

Shizuru couldn't help but wonder why she didn't say anything objecting to the sex. "I try not to blackmail people, it just ends up messy. No, I want you to stay here for a month."

"A month? Why, I have all of New York on my ass? The longer we stay, the longer your ass is in danger." Dirty little month, her Natsuki has. She wondered what kinds of things she could get her to say.

Thankfully, Haruka had her back, because Shizuru couldn't think after that last thought. Well not think about the conversation. "No clan, no matter how big, gets to this house alive. The woman is giving you a month, take it already."

Natsuki seemed to think about it for a while. Then she spoke, with the smallest hint of fear. "And my whole pack can stay?"

She was afraid that Shizuru would claim her and leave the rest of the Cro Pack out on the streets. That would never happen. "Your pack can stay all long as you want to stay." It was a loaded statement, which made Natsuki's next question come as no surprise.

"How do I know you won't mark me and force them out?" she looked ready to bite her nails.

Shizuru was concerned that the woman though she would lie about it. So she told her the truth. "Its against my Pack's laws to mark someone without each individuals permission." Shizuru tried to hold in a giggle when she saw Chie out the corner of her eye reach of her hair in panic. "I cannot force you to let me mark you, but a can persuade you. This is why I want you to stay. Give me time to _woo_ you"

Natsuki stared blankly at Shizuru, but eventually, she agreed. "And you will let me leave after a month?"

No, Shizuru wouldn't, but no harm in a little white lie. "Of course I will. So Chie here will show each of you to your rooms, and if you need anything, ask anyone. Dinner is at seven, everyone must attend that." Shizuru leaned in close to Natsuki, placing one hand of the dark haired beauty. "I personally am delighted that you're staying, My Natsuki."

…..

Haruka looked up from the table, conversation forgotten. She felt when the wind had shifted, but she wasn't prepared for the scent that took her. It was so pure. She leaned her head back, taking in a deep breath. It was pure wild, pure freedom, pure temptation. She closed her eyes for just a moment, never knowing that her fangs had released until she tasted her own blood.

She turned toward the scent, and stared at the woman that was being bathed by the sun. She was beautiful. Short brown hair, deep green eyes, small build. She was shorter than most wolfs, a good five inches shorter than Haruka. But her scent was maddening.

The woman straighten up, staring at Haruka, like she knew something important. Then the wolf in her took over the moment Haruka realized it herself, that was her. That was her mate. For just a second, only a moment, Haruka lost it. She had been waiting so long for her, and here she was. Standing in her home, staring at her.

She didn't know when it happened, but somehow, she had pinned that woman to the window. Haruka's body pressed the other woman's body on the half open window. One hand possessively on the woman's waist, the other gently on her neck. She leaned in close, taking in a deep breath in of what was hers. "You are my mate?"

It was the wolf talking. She could feel it pressing for transformation. Her white fur pushing at her skin. Demanding what was hers. Howling inside her. She pushed in back, refusing to lose to its power. She fought for dominance, for the power of her body, for the need to claim her mate right.

Haruka didn't mean for it to sound so much like a question. But she needed to know the woman felt it too. She didn't seem to mind too much, hell this brown hair beauty wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck, pulling her in closer. "Yes, I am your mate."

It took every bit of Haruka's will to not mark her right then and there. Took all of her to ignore the wild lust she smelled from the woman. She steeled herself, but allowed the wolf in her the small pleasure of running her fangs gently over the woman's neck, taking care not to break skin. The slow moan that escaped the woman, nearly made Haruka's knees crumble. She closed her eyes, focusing on something else. "Your name? What is your name?"

"Yukino" She sounded breathless and that scent of desire coming from her was killing Haruka slowly. Haruka had no choice but to step away. This woman could be dangerous. For the first time in her life Haruka had really lost it, even if it was just for a moment, Haruka almost passed over to fetal.

"To be like snow." It fit her so well. Haruka was right, this woman was pure. Just as her name suggested, and just like the smile she gave Haruka now. A pure smile, with nothing hidden behind it. She didn't try to hide her body from her, didn't try to hide her lust, Haruka loved that. "it's Beautiful." Haruka took a step back, taking hold of Yukino's hands in hers, slowly pulling them off her neck. Then they just stared at each other. Just stared.

"Well, I need to do a little hunting." Haruka heard Shizuru stand after her statement, one that put Haruka back into her role as Beta, or as she liked to call it, second alpha. "I shall see you at dinner my Natsuki."

But before Shizuru could leave the room, Haruka stopped her with her announcement, but never looked away from Yukino. "No, not alone you won't. I don't want you getting into it with deer, again."

"That was no a deer, that was a bull in deer's skin. Its eyes were even red." Shizuru continued to the door. "Besides, that won't happen again."

"It was a dam deer! And it stomped you nearly to death. I will come with you." Finally, which too some will power, Haruka broke the gawking contest between Yukino and her. "I will see you at dinner, Yukino."

When she was at the door, that little voice of Yukino's stopped her. "Wait, what is your name?"

And without looking back, Haruka said, "I am Haruka, little Yukino"

She walked out with a smile on her face when she heard Yukino whisper her names meaning. "To be like spring."'

…...

So thanks for reviewing and i will have more as soon as I have free time. Next chp, the wooing begins, Yukino will play push the monster and Natsuki will play hard to get. Btw Haruka only means spring, and Natsuki will get some one on one time with Shizuru heheh…but no foursomes and no sex yet.


	7. What You Really Want

KAnu: I don't own anything. I want to, but I don't.

Yukino stared at the room she would be staying in. It was huge. A Four poster bed in the middle of the room, a beautiful cream colored carpet that was softer than anything she had ever touched with her feet, and its own bathroom, on top of that, it was amazing! It smelled amazing too, really familiar; everything was so neat and organized.

Yukino looked around the room, not really touching anything but loving everything she saw. There was a door kitty corner to the door she used to enter. She tried to open it, but it was locked so she left it be. She went into the bathroom next. Running her hands on the sink and glancing at the four shower heads and massive tub.

Finally, she jumped face down on the bed, rubbing her body in the scent. It was soft that that smell was amazing. She balled herself up into the pillow. This was the life. Just as she was starting to drift off, a knock came at the door. "I'm coming" She lifted her head reluctantly from the bed and its lovely smell.

Yukino opened the door, the dark haired lynx that had introduced herself earlier as Aoi, smiled at her and handed her some cloths. The woman smelled like coyote, most likely because of the mark on her neck. It wasn't uncommon these days for shifters to date out of their species, but even when cats and dogs meet, the cat doesn't like to be marked. Yet Aoi seemed to wear the mark proudly and the smile she always had on her face, meant she was happy. "So how do you like the room?"

Yukino backed up, allowing her to enter as she walked over to the bed and placed down her new cloths. The other woman seemed to find everything in the room interesting. "It's beautiful. I have never seen anything quite like it, thank you."

Aoi finally faced her, a huge smile on her face, "I'm glad you like it, if you have any questions, put it to me or Chie, we have the dish on everything that goes on in the pack."

For a long time, the woman just stared at her unblinking, the way that only cats could. After a moment or two, Yukino watched her begin to walk out the door, but she stopped her with one very quiet question. "Why didn't Haruka mark me?"

Aoi stopped and closed the door. She sighed and walked over to the bed and Yukino. She sat down and looked to be thinking for a second. "Two reasons. One, marking anyone without their permission is against our laws. And two, Haruka doesn't want to tie anyone to her that can't handle it."

The question look on Yukino's face must have set Aoi into explaining. "The law was my fault, my girlfriend marked me in college without warning and I might have taken it a little hard." The evil look that had shadowed the woman's beautiful face for just a minute told Yukino that she took it really hard. "But we have moved passed that and will be getting married in two months."

"I'm happy for you. I give wishes of love and peace." Yukino smiled meaning ever word. She played with her hands in her lap, not wanting to rush her, but needing the information to come up with a game plan. "Why would she think I can't handle her?"

"Haruka is one of the few white wolves. They are notorious hunters and protective of their packs. I know it's a stereotype, just like black wolves are loners, or red wolves lose their sanity early. ." That was true, many of the stereotypes where just a crack on the old legends. "Back in college, after a pretty nasty event with these three tiger males, I heard Haruka in the bathroom crying late that night. It was the first time I had heard her cry, and the last. At first, I thought she was beating herself up for killing one of the males, but then I heard her praying out loud. She as asking God to give her the strength not to go back and finished the other two off. Begging him to calm the monster in her. " Aoi looked so sad, but she kept pushing though the story. "What got me that night was her asking what kind of woman would ever want to be with a demon like her. She always keeps control so she won't lose it like she did that night but I also think she just doesn't want her mate to be tied to someone that she would be ashamed of."

Yukino saw her lose it today. That moment right when she rushed her. And it made her wild with lust. She didn't want a mate that would bend to her every will and be gentle with her. No if Haruka is her mate, she wanted them to be equals. To have a real relationship. To fall in love. And Yukino knew she couldn't fall in love with only one side of someone. She wanted all of Haruka, half would not do. "What did the tigers do?"

"They tried to rape Shizuru, almost did too. The odd thing is, I think it affected Haruka ten times worst then it did Shizuru. Haruka thinks everyone fears her here. And many of us do, but at the same time all of us respect her because she never let any of us down. She works her ass off, always has a plan B. and her will power, she is amazing"

"She sounds amazing." Yukino spoke quietly and to mostly herself. She wanted to know everything about that woman. See everything a woman like that would be able to give. She would have Haruka, and Haruka would have her. But to get the woman, she needed to break her, but how? "but so alone." Yukino didn't know who she knew, but it sounded lonely. To be forever surrounded, forever fighting, forever protecting, yet forever feared and alone.

The grin on Aoi face should have warned Yukino off. It was a cat's grin, the one when they have spotted a mouse that you were sure that they would play with for hours. "Looks like you need to face a monster."

…

Shizuru gawked down at the dead dear. It wasn't much of a challenge. It had been wounded and only fought for a minute. Shizuru wanted to find another dear when she had spotted it, but Haruka had whined about not wasting an already dying dear. Shizuru had complained about how its leg would heal, but no, she got the whining. So here she was, eating a dear that doesn't taste half as good as one that she had to fight to eat. She loved a good hunt. Nothing tastes as good as something you have to put work in to take down.

She at her fill, once she and the white wolf were done, they dragged the body back to the house and let the kids have it. Quickly, because the truth was that she really wanted to see Natsuki, she walked up the stairs in wolf form. She marched to her room, letting the naked and bloodstained Haruka open the door. Haruka was always a messy wolf when she ate. Shizuru gave her a big wolf smile that was rewarded by a dramatic eye roll.

Shizuru shifter and washed the blood and earth off of her body. She changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black v-cut shirt. She had no idea how she had missed the scent at first, but once she locked on, she couldn't help but smile. Chie, bless her soul, placed Natsuki in the room that adjoined hers. She could hear the woman walking around, and with the cunning of the wolf inside her, she looked for a reason to open the door that separated them.

She grabbed several of her favorite books and she knocked on the piece of wood holding her from the object of her desire. After a moment of waiting, the door opened to a fully dressed Natsuki. Too bad, she really wanted to see her naked again. Well she best get to work on that.

But it wasn't all bad. She looked beautiful in her pink and green sundress. It was just a bit too small for her frame but that just help her breast perk out a bit more. "You look astonishing, my Natsuki. Did Chie bring that to you?"

"Stop calling me that, I don't belong to you." Natsuki snarled, but she still turned the pretty shade of pink she liked so much. "And yeah, it's a bit girly for me, but beggars can't be choosers."

Shizuru looked Natsuki up and down, smiling when the woman's blush just got deeper. Turning on her charm, she stepped into Natsuki's room and placed the books down on the far end dresser. "Tomorrow, I will send you and you pack into town and ya'll can get some shopping done. For now, just relax, I have some really good books for you to read," Shizuru walked over to the walk Natsuki had been openly staring at her from. She tried to get as close as she could, without forcing the woman to feel uncomfortable. "Anything else and I'm right next door." Shizuru couldn't help herself. She needed to touch her. She ran her fingers though the dark blue locks, leaning in to take a deep breath of them. " I'm always willing to help you with anything you need."

The shutter that came from Natsuki was all she needed to take a step closer. Shizuru kissed the locks in her hand. "I…we…I mean, we left everything at home, I don't have any money and…"

Shizuru heard Natsuki's words get cut off by a moan as soon as Shizuru's month touched her neck. She just wanted a taste. But as soon as her tongue touched the softness of Natsuki's skin, she was lost. Little moans that seemed to drag themselves from Natsuki made Shizuru wetter than she had ever been. She smelled so good, wild and lustful, it was a beautiful combination. "I will give you the money you need."

She heard Natsuki clear her wind pipe at the same time she ran her hands through the back of Shizuru's hair. She was panting. And Shizuru could feel the green eyed female try to force her own legs to stay together. "I can't let you do that, I don't think I will be able to pay you back."

"That will never be necessary. Take what you need." At that moment everything Shizuru said seemed so loaded to her. Lastly, she pressed her body on the shorter ones. Slowly dragging her free hand up the side of Natsuki's leg. She could feel Natsuki rotating her hips on her. Slowly, in the must settle way she could manage, but still Shizuru felt it, and she pressed her body harder onto Natsuki.

But that didn't last long. Somehow, Natsuki slipped out of her embrace, and with a grace befitting the dress she wore, she walked over to the door. "Thank you, for everything. I will be sure to look at the books.

She opened the door wide, waiting for Shizuru to get the hint. Once Shizuru was on the other side she turned around just in time to get the door slammed into her face. Well now, this one had some fire to her. With a smile, Shizuru went to take another shower, one a bit colder than the last. Natsuki, Alpha Female of the Cro Pack, would touch her with passion, and then leave her wet and ready. She wouldn't be easy to get. She wouldn't just lie down and take it. No she would need to be hunted and taken down with a perfect mixture of patience, skill, and will.

That was just fine with Shizuru, she loved a good hunt. Nothing tastes as good as something you have to put work in to take down.

…..

Natsuki placed her head on the door. That woman was dangerous. She could still feel her tongue on her neck. And damn it she was panting, hard. Her legs shook as she tried to walk away from the door. That's when she tasted her own blood. Fangs, the woman hand made her release her fangs.

Shizuru made offers too, ones she really wanted to take up, but that wolf was sneaky. Ten minutes in the bed with her and Natsuki would be marked and would have most likely begged for it without knowing.

That woman takes animal magnetism to a whole new level of meaning. Damn it her pussy was throbbing. This was going to be hard. A month of living next to her, a month of running from her, a month of no sleep. She would be crazed by then.

She walked over to the dresser Shizuru had just laid the books down on. She picked two up and read the titles. _The Beast in Him _and _Beast Behaving Badly _both by Shelly Laureston. Hmm, at least they will help pass the time. Now if only she could get her pussy from throbbing.

….

Haruka, still covered in her last meal, was stopped by an overly talkative Chie. She was telling her about the expansions she wanted to do on the mansion. Haruka kept telling her to just wait until after the wedding and Chie kept on insisting that it was needed for the wedding. Finally, after 20 minutes of standing in the hallway naked and blood drying on her, Haruka gave off a deep growl and told Chie to just fucken wait or have the wedding somewhere else.

Thinking she could just walk off with that, she was given the puppy eyes instead. Haruka hated puppy eyes, and Chie seemed to know that was all it really took to get her to change her mind. "Fine I will think about it dam it" with that she stomped off to her room.

At first Haruka thought it was wishful thinking. Or maybe she was clearly losing her mind, but one good lungful confirmed it. There was a woman in her bed. Not just any woman, her mate was lying on her bed and taking good sniffs of her sheets in her sleep. And man, that made Haruka happy.

She was naked, holding onto one of Haruka's favorite pillows for dear life. Haruka debated waking her, but she remembered the blood that clover her body. She didn't want Yukino looking at her like this. No she would woo this woman with class and patience. Not ever letting her see the monster within.

So as quietly as she could, she walked over to her dresser and took out a few things to wear. Haruka would have been just fine too. Sneaking out and not even looking back. But Yukino moaned her name. Haruka had to look. And she wishes she hadn't. The woman was rubbing both her breast, to her name, in her bed, naked.

Haruka wasn't sure when she had lost control, but one minute she was on her way out, the next she was standing by the bed growling at the naked woman. She could feel her fangs ripping her bottom lip, her wolf begging for dominance. She beat it down, but the growling never stopped. She stood there, watching the beautiful woman, naked, in her bed, grabbing onto her breasts and moaning out her name. What the hell was dream Haruka doing to her?

That was the moment Haruka knew, this woman was going to drive her crazy. That this woman was going to make her lose sleep ever night that she was here. That this woman either going to be hers or the wolf's, either way, she wasn't going anywhere.

…..

KAnu: I know I promised ya'll dinner, but that will have to wait till next week sometime. Review, it helps me wright faster. Btw the book Natsuki is reading are really good, ya'll should really read them. Its straight, but it's the funniest things I have ever read. The whole series is amazing. If I made any mistakes let me know.


	8. dark and dirty thoughts

KAnu: I don't own anything. Mai hime, mai otome, and Laurenston's world of shifters are far from mine, im just borrowing for entertainment not for money.

…..

Yukino woke around 6:30 that night. She would be late for dinner soon. She needed to shower and get downstairs quick. She lifted herself out of bed, and looked lazily around the room. It seemed to smell even better. She had to have kicked the clothes she was given off the bed sometime in her sleep, because they landed on the floor. She got completely out of bed and bent over to pick them up.

As soon as her hands touched the clothes, she heard a growl from the corner of the room. Yukino jumped at the sound and landed on her ass, legs speared. "Why are you in my room Yukino?" the voice sounded hoarse and in pain, but Yukino knew it was Haruka's. The sound of her voice made Yukino wet. Thoughts of her whispering dirty things in her ears with that voice just made Yukino shiver. She tried to see her in the hard light of the Virginia sunset. But the shade kept Haruka hidden well and the fading light kept her wolf from seeing clearly.

"Chie said I would be sleeping here. I'm sorry, I will find a different one, Haruka." Well that explains the wonderful smell. This was her room. Wait, how long was the blonde in the room? Slowly, Yukino tried to stand, but as soon as she tried to close her legs and get up, the growling returned. "Umm, it's really hard to think when you keep growing at me like that."

"I'm sorry, but I can smell your lust as well as see it…Your making me growl!" Good, Yukino liked that. She wanted so badly for Haruka to come out of that corner, pick her up, and toss her on the bed and show her what it means to go blind with orgasmic bliss. Many, many orgasms. The kind Nao would tell her about late at night, with the dreamiest look on her face. The ones that made Yukino mad at 3 in the morning because the neighbors just wouldn't stop howling in bliss.

Getting bolder, Yukino spread her legs wider, once the growl became a mix of a howl,and a snarl, Yukino turned around, got on all fours, grabbed her clothes and stood. "Haruka, I like this room, maybe we should just share it." Yukino tried to look as innocent as she could as she marched into the shower, not really caring for any answer Haruka would give. They would room together, and Yukino would drive the woman into marking her. Drive this woman into losing to her wolf. And when she loses it, Yukino would be right there to meet it with hers.

…..

When Natsuki could no longer sit in her room and pretend to read, she decided that it was time to see how Nao and the others were doing. Besides, listening to Shizuru take her third shower was killing her. Why the hell was she wasting so much water?

And why the hell did she have to keep thinking about all that water running down that smooth skin. It was like fucken silk, soft and smooth. Natsuki wondered if the woman's shower spared lotion instead of just water. Or maybe she slowly rubs it on. Her strong fingers sliding down her breast, covered in lotion, rubbing it in slowly. DAMN IT SHIZURU WAS HOT.

Yet, the woman must be rolling in giant green stacks of money. Rich wolfs like her didn't know what it was like for girls like Natsuki. Natsuki lived on the streets most of her life, she used to be laugh at by these kind of rich fools that didn't know an honest day of work if they were slapped in the face with it. Fate must really hate her to mate her to a woman that most likely would never love her, one that most likely brought out other peoples love.

That thought made Natsuki sad. Shizuru seemed laid back and calm, but her eyes. Those red eyes seemed so lonely. What was Shizuru really hiding behind that smile? But most importantly, when she had entered the room earlier, why did she look ready to cry.

Natsuki shook her head, growling at the thoughts that filled it. She walked out the door, and went downstairs. Once downstairs she turned in a circle. Crazy rich Fuckers. This place was huge! too many scents in one place. She stood still for a moment, hoping she could feel Mai or someone, but instead she heard the racket coming from down the hall. She followed.

She finally got to the door where all the noise was coming from. Before she could even debate over entering or leaving, the door shot open. A girl, likely Nina's age, popped in the doorway. She was pretty, with beep blue eyes and light brown hair.

She smelled weird; it took a moment for her to realize that the girl was a hybrid. They were rare, and a lot of the older clans, packs and prides hated the mere thought of them. Breedest, all of them. A shifter was a shifter, end of story. This girl here was one of the most feared mixes, a wolfdog. Half wolf, half dog, they were generally unstable, but Natsuki had met a few and just thought that they were happy, fun loving, fools that shouldn't have chocolate. At all.

"HI im Arika! Arika of the Simul Pack!" she seemed real happy about that. "We have been waiting forever for you to get your cute butt down here!" she was a bit loud, and with every word, the girl got closer to Natsuki's face. She wasn't at all tall, and at her age, mostly likely would hit a growth spurt later in life. "your Natsuki right! The adults have been talking, says that you and Shizuru are going to get some bow chicka wow wow," She made that dam sounds slow too, "later. I hope you're not a screamer, because Miss Maria says she aint having it!"

Natsuki tried to turn around and leave, but Arika moved faster, turning to the room and announcing, loudly, "Natsuki's here pups, let's give her a real warm welcome." That's when Natsuki saw the room filled with shifters of every type, PUPS and CUBS, at least 18 of them, all between the ages of 2 to 16 years old, do the weirdest thing in the history of the world. They, as a group, either howl or roared at her. as a group, loud!

….

Shizuru stepped out of her room, leaning back on the door. She knew Natsuki had left a few moments ago, how could she not know? Natsuki spent the time in her room, sighing, and growling, and giving off little moans. Shizuru didn't know what the other female was doing, but it drove her crazy. Damn wolf hearing.

Shizuru took at least three showers just thinking about all the things that woman was doing. Or at least, what her mind concocted. And oh what an imagination she had. Every time Natsuki sighed, Shizuru saw her hands running up and down Natsuki's body, just barely touching that smooth skin, but touching just enough to have the woman lifting her body up for more, pressing herself against Shizuru. Every time she growled, Shizuru saw the green eyed female pulling Shizuru's hair, pressing Shizuru's hands in places Natsuki was begging her to touch. Impatient females always turned Shizuru on because teasing females into submission turned her on. But the moans she heard from the other side of the door was what did her in. …best not think about that now, dinner was almost ready.

Shizuru was about to walk down the hall when Haruka's door slammed open. A seriously pissed Haruka marched out growling with each step. Shizuru just couldn't miss the opportunity. "My sweet Haruka, what is all that growling about?"

"Shut up Shizuru! That woman is trying to kill me and you are smiling about it like you don't give a shit!"

Shizuru had no clue what she was talking about, but she was going to play along anyway. Besides, she didn't think Haruka knew that her fangs were out, or that her eyes had went wolf. "Of course i do, My friend, what's the matter?"

Shizuru almost died laughing at the look Haruka gave her. Fangs still out, eyes glazed over, she looked like a sad puppy. An evil one, but still a puppy. "She is rooming with me, she just moved herself in. she laid in my bed for what felt like hours, sleeping, naked...moaning!"

"Now that couldn't be so bad now could it."

With the restraint that took years to prefect, Shizuru kept her face straight when Haruka started yelling. "HOW THE HELL AM I SURPOSE TO SLEEP WITH A MOANING FEMALE IN MY BED!"

With a straight face, Shizuru said the only thing she could think of, "Moan with her, and you won't have to sleep"

"Bitch" Haruka started marching down the hall, never giving her a second thought.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say to someone that was just trying to help." Shizuru finally smiled at Haruka's back when the blonde gave her the finger without looking back.

…..

Haruka composed herself by the time she got to the first floor. She needed to get away from Yukino before the beauty killed her. Those moans, man those moans would hunt her sleep for as long as she lived. How long had she stood there just growling at that body, that wonderful, extremely sexy, unbelievably soft looking, body.

Forcing down a newly forming growl, Haruka turned the last corner towards the kitchen, right at the same moment she heard the kid's 'Mix of Hell' as the adults liked to call it. When all the kids gave off the loudest of collective roars and howls, they had found something to do. Something that Haruka found to be the battle drums of hell around here. Whenever the kids did it, trouble was bound to follow.

Oh well, Haruka had met hell today and she damn well wasn't going into battle with little demons as well, Shizuru was dealing with this one. Shizuru loved when the kids got into their antics. Especially the time they painted the conference room and dining room, and Kitchen, orange. Glow-in-the-dark orange. She smiled about it of course, but the local deer population took a huge toll. Angry wolfs loved to hunt off frustrations. She entered the kitchen, a huge smile on her face. Haruka loved kids.

…..

KAnu: this one was a little fast, I tried to get it down before finals really start. thanks for all the awesome reviews! I getting a beta soon so the chapters will be all redone. chp one already done!


	9. What it means to be Pack

KAnu: I don't own anything

…

Shizuru heard the dreaded sound and tried to keep calm. She stopped in the middle of first floor hallway, and took deep breaths. That sound literally hurt to hear.

The "Mix of Hell" meant that the kids were either fighting, plotting, or had already done damage. Like walking Mikoto, in her lion form, like a dog in a full human town. It had taken Shizuru weeks to get the woman from animal control. Of course, Mikoto had found the whole thing funny.

But Shizuru wouldn't want the kids any other way. They were hers, some, like Arika, she adopted personally. They needed homes, and to be real, Shizuru loved them all. Many of them came from places that would have left them fucked up early in life. Hell, Shizuru had no idea how Arika did it. The girl's father had beaten her daily.

When Miyu had brought her into the house, she didn't even waste time in explaining anything to Shizuru. Miyu just pointed to the black eye and went back to reading the kid's bed time story. Of course Shizuru took it upon herself to make a house call to the man that would beat on a 13year old girl. Which just cause more problems because the man didn't let the adoption go through until last month.

So now the girl was hers, and so were seven others. Of the 17 pups and cubs, only 3 where born in the pack. Some where adopted by other members of the pack, but many were hers. Shizuru thought about it for a moment, though the pack took care of all the kids, should she tell her Natsuki that she already had eight? Would she care? Had the little imps already told her? Did they paint her cherry wood tables?

With a sigh, Shizuru walked into the kitchen, holding out both hands, and took the two plates she was given. Hmm, looked like they were having burgers tonight. She didn't say anything as she left the kitchen, even if the whole time she was in there, Haruka was on the floor laughing. But the staring from the other adults didn't help with her growing bad mood either.

She headed towards the dining room and used her back to open the door. Once in, as a collective, the kids shouted her name. Shizuru smiled and walked over towards the kids table, she placed both plates down in fount of the two youngest kids. They thanked her, but Shizuru wasn't listening.

Instead she stared at the woman that was to be her mate, and felt like crawling into a hole. What kind of look was that? Natsuki stared at her, with venom. Deadly, I will kill you later, bitch you better have my money, I will rip your heart out and stare at it, venom. Natsuki never stopped looking at her like that either. Not when Shizuru smiled at her, no when Shizuru grabbed Arika by the back of the neck, and not when she walked out still holding the girl.

Once Shizuru had pulled the girl into the kitchen, she sat her down at one of the small tables. Arika opened her mouth to speak and Shizuru placed her hand over it. The girl could ramble for hours if she didn't. "Now pup, what did you tell my Natsuki?"

And in true Arika fashion, the girl told her everything. "Well, I told her my name and then I introduced all pups, and I'm sixteen now, why am I still a pup? Anyway, I told her how you took us all in and the Mikoto only changes to human every month or so, and how the twins always talk at the same time. Then we stared talking about where she is from and how she became alpha. Oh and how we think Sundays should always be pizza night." All that in the three minutes Natsuki was in there? But that still left the question, why was she so mad? The pups might have hauled her, but Shizuru doubted that was it. Natsuki didn't look like the type that would be bothered by all that. But then again, Shizuru knew her for a few hours.

Arika stood from the chair, still smiling as she patted Shizuru's arm. "So is that it Mama Shizuru?"

Shizuru hated when they called her that, it just didn't feel right. "Yes, you may leave, and please, just Shizuru, little Arika"

Sipping out of the room, Arika stopped, turned at the door. "Oh, and we told her that she couldn't be loud when two too would have the bow chicka wow wow, then we told her about how many woman in town said that they had bow chicka wow wow you." Then the little demon ran.

Of course, the 12 adults in the room, the ones that knew that Shizuru would never bed someone so close to her den, died laughing on the floor. Of course, Haruka was the only one with no respect for her alpha, had tears in her eyes and was pointing. Bitch.

…

Yukino sat at the table, surrounded by the pack adults. They were all eating at the same table, at the same time, happily. It felt weird, but good. Like it was something that packs should do. It wasn't something many packs did, but they did it well.

There were a few problems. First off, Natsuki had her death look on. She didn't tell her why but the alpha kept staring at Shizuru, and Shizuru just smiled at her and kept going on like it didn't bother her. Before the dinner was over, Natsuki left the room. Yukino had a feeling that shizuru wanted to follow, but she didn't. Good call because knowing her alpha, Natsuki would have ripped out necklines and never asked a question later.

The next problem was the children, they kept whispering to each other than staring at Yukino. Once Yukino looked back, they would look away, giggling. She didn't know why for most of the dinner, that is until Haruka leaned over, smelling so damn good, and removed the mustered off her face. Haruka never said anything about it and that help the blush she had going on leave quicker.

Then there was the female lion, Mikoto. She never transformed into a human and for some reason, she thought she was a house cat. First she eats her food off a plate on the floor. Then she proceeded to try and get into Mai's lap. Mai didn't seem to mind at first, but that was when the lion only wanted to put her head in her lap. As soon as the 300 pound lion wanted to sit in Mai's lap, felling started and it ended with Mai sitting on the floor, with a huge lion sleeping on her.

The last and final thing was that no one spoke about any of the trouble they were in. They seemed unconcerned about Jefferson clan. Either they were over confident, or forgetful, or both. But this clan was dangerous and powerful. They were like the shifter mafia, and everyone knows not to fuck with the mafia.

Maybe she would ask Haruka later. Learn what this pack planned to do. Where they just hiding them here until later? Was this just a wait and see what happens plan? Were they even capable of handling this? Later, she would ask later.

Right now she would talk to her pack. The Simul where leaving the dining room slowly. All of the kids left with a few adults, including Shizuru for a bath. Others went out for the night to set up post, she knew only because Haruka had told her. She seemed like she didn't know why she was telling Yukino, but Yukino just thought it was cute. Haruka seemed to not know what to do with her.

Natsuki had walked back into the room and posted on the wall near the door. She still seemed mad, but calmer. She waited until the last of the Simul pack had left before she took a sit at the table.

Now, only Natsuki, Mai (lion still in her lap), Nina, Akira, Takumi, and an extremely quiet Nao sat in the room. No one spoke for a minute or two. They just sat there, staring at anything but each other. Final, Nao, still a bit bruised up spoke. Her voice was quiet and distant, so unlike her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know they were following me."

Natsuki looked Nao right in the eyes when she spoke to her. "This is not your fault. This is no one's fault. Look, we have a month here guys, only a month, then we need to figure out where the hell we are going and how we are going to get there."

"You would leave your mate behind?" Takumi seemed troubled by this, pulling her wife and mate closer to him.

"I am not marked." Natsuki said it so coldly. Like she knew, without a doubt, that she would be leaving and would never look back.

"Why hasn't she marked you yet?" Nao looked to Yukino then back to Natsuki.

Natsuki looked away, so Yukino answered for her. "It's a part of the laws of their pack. They can't mark us without permission."

"A law that I plan to use in our favor. I promised a month to Shizuru. She will try to woo me in that time. Once 30 days are done, we head to Mexico…everyone in?"

They ayes came and went around the room, until it was Yukino's turn. She had no idea that they only had a month. Hell, she was wooing Haruka. She had no idea that they were leaving. Would she go? Miss this chance at what so many called true love? She had waited for what felt like a lifetime for Haruka. Never had she touched another, never gave into the temptations of lust or even been kissed. Haruka could end her longing, her loneliness, but at a price. This was her family. All she had, was Haruka even worth that?

"Yukino, if you want to stay with Haruka that's ok. We won't fault you for it." Yukino smiled. Take it for Natsuki to understand what she was feeling. The powers of alphas and their ability to say what you needed to hear.

Yukino looked at her friends, at the people that she had fought for and had supported her. They ran together, hunted as one. Laughed and comforted each other. This was her pack. "No. no I won't stay." And even as the pack smiled at her with encouragement, she kind of wish they were the types that gave group hugs, because Yukino really wanted one.

….

Natsuki sat on her bed and tried not to think about what the kids had told her. She had no real right to be mad. No reason to be angry. She had slept with people before, but the idea of Shizuru touching another made her fangs inch to come out. Questions like how many and were they hotter than her ran though her mind.

Damn it. She couldn't think about this right now! She had a pack to take care of. She had money to make if they were to make it to Mexico, a plan to fashion.

Shizuru was the last thing that should be on her mind. Besides, Natsuki was sure any of the many, and the kids had said many, women in town would just love for Shizuru to fuck their brains out.

The only real problem with that was the pain in her chest every time she thought about it. It was minor, but it still hurt a bit. That didn't matter though, they would leave this place, and they would never look back.

Natsuki growl to herself and got up to take a shower. She didn't have time for Shizuru right now. But even as she thought that, the shower was filled with thoughts of her. Endless questions about how the woman planned to woo her and how the hell did she manage to look elegant and scared at the same time.

Natsuki couldn't stop the random questions so she gave up. Once out of the shower she looked out the widow, still naked. It was nothing better than letting the cool Virginia spring air dry your skin. She couldn't do this in New York. But it was a wondrous feeling. Like the breeze wanted to hold you in its arms and make sure you were safe. She had no idea how long she had stayed like that, but it cleared her rampaging mind and calmed her body. She was so relaxed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Natsuki saw a flicker of red. She smiled, and for some unknown reason, she knew that it was Shizuru.

….

Haruka ran the perimeter of the Simul pack lines. There was a scent in the air, something that wasn't supposed to be there. She tracked it, staying low and as quiet as her big wolf feet would let her. She knew this scent, she just couldn't pinpoint it. it never broke the lines that surrounded the pack, but it still was to close. Haruka didn't like that.

She barked at the two bears behind her, sending they back to trade shifts with the next two that had the night watch. She would stay out a bit longer, until Shizuru or Chie took over as third watchman. They would app up the number of people out each night until they handled the Jefferson pack.

Haruka saw a deer run by far ahead, she wasn't hungry so she left it be and went to check the lake. But before she could turn to that direction, she heard something. It was small, but she was sure it was there.

She listened harder trying to pinpoint where it was at. A good five minutes later she had given up. Besides, Shizuru was close by ready to take over watch. The red wolf came within sight, and Haruka walked the rest of the distant to her friend. They sat there a moment before Haruka licked her alpha's neck. Shizuru returned the affection before Haruka ran to check the lake so she could head back to her room.

…


	10. Monday Monsters

KAnu: I don't own anything

Shizuru opened the door that connected her and Natsuki's room. The early morning light was bright in the room, and the blue haired princess looked gorgeous in the bed she laid apron. Shizuru smile, yes, this woman was a princess, she was stunning. Her sleeping face looked so peaceful, Her body covered in the pale blue sheets and only her right arm was showing.

There was nothing sexual about the vision before Shizuru's eyes. Just beautiful. Calm and peace filled the red wolf as she stared at her. It was so weird for her. Almost painful. She was a woman constantly at war with her own madness. Her whole life was her putting up a wall that people either adored her or they could feel the real her and kept her distance.

Haruka always knew. They would talk about it. Haruka fought the beast that came with her ancestor's wolf. That was hard for her, Haruka was a good person, and she cared about others. Killing didn't come easy unless it was necessary to her and once the beast was out, no one was safe, even Shizuru at times.

Shizuru was not, she cared about no one but her clan. These people that lived with her where all handpicked. Each were battling something inside them, let it be inner monsters or past demons. They were like her, wounded animals with double-edge fangs.

And she was the worst. Her mask never cracked outside of this house. They knew her evils, witness her at her worst, and still they followed with loved and true acceptance. They knew her, yet still she felt alone. Always surrounded, yet forever alone. This made the demon worst, screaming for blood.

But this woman, this blushing blue haired alpha female, brought her peace, even in her sleep, she gave her peace. Shizuru would protect her. Even if it meant killing all of New York to do it.

Was this what it was like? Would this woman bring her peace? Or does Natsuki bring an even deadlier monster into this world.

Shizuru pulled her glaze from the woman that could be her beginning or her end. She wrote a simple note and placed her black card on the dresser. She had to be at work soon and she still wanted to talk to Miyu and Chie before she left.

She left out of Natsuki's room with one last glance at the girl. She headed down the hall towards Miyu's room. The woman rarely left her room and if she did it was to either eat or see the collection of pups and cubs. They all loved her. She was a natural with them.

As she approached the door, it opened. That wasn't a surprise. Miyu always seemed to know when Shizuru was coming. The arctic fox was standing by the door. She didn't smile, her shoulder length silvery blue hair was tied up at the back of her neck. She wore all black, which only meant one thing. "How long will you be gone this time?"

"A month or two, " the other female walked into her room towards her bed. There was something moving under the covers, something small. "This is Alyssa. I found her in a underground lab I was working in. She has nowhere to go and.."

"Alyssa would you like to stay with Miyu and my pack?" Shizuru said the words sweet and calm. Slowly walking over to the bed and lifting the cover just a bit. It was a lion female, around 6 or 7 years old. What was weird about the girl was the color of her hair. It wasn't just blonde like Haruka's, it was yellow. Bright yellow hair that reminded Shizuru of a sunflower. "You are beautiful."

"Are you sure Shizuru?" Shizuru could feel the uneasiness in the fox. but there was no way Shizuru couldn't. She already knew, Miyu did dangerous work, and sometimes she would find children like this. Children raised by monsters. Most likely this girl didn't just live in that underground lab, she was a test subject. No this girl will stay right here.

"If she wishes to stay, she may. Before you leave, take her to Marie and make sure she is in school before next week." Shizuru picked up the girl that never said a word. Just looked at Miyu with bright eyes. "You belong to us now, Alyssa, Miyu and I will protect you. No one will ever hurt you again."

Shizuru held the girl for another 20 minutes, talking to Miyu. The cub had fell to sleep in her arms and purred the whole time. The poor girl had arms of a junky. Proof that Shizuru was right, this girl was a lab rat. It didn't matter though, she was hers now. As much as Miyu loved the kids, she never adopt them, besides, this girl would need a lot of attention, Aoi and Chie would be best suited with her care.

Leaving the room, Shizuru glanced at her watch and headed down stairs. This early in the morning, Chie could only be in one place, the kitchen. Aoi always help cook the kid's breakfast, so Chie always helped. Sure enough, Chie was there, standing behind Aoi, whispering in her ear. The couple was always sweet on each other. Always touching when they could. Shizuru longed for that, and she always knew how much when she saw them like this.

Shizuru give off a tiny bark, getting both of their attention. Chie smiled, leaving Aoi to her work. "I found out what you ask for and more.. It should be easy to take them all out in one go, but Shizuru there is more." That's when Chie lost her smile and her face got serious. It was rare to see. But if it was happening, whatever she had to say wasn't good. "I found out about the Jefferson Clan, but I also found out something huge about the Cro pack. They lied. And Shizuru, they are far from what they seem to be. We differently need a meeting."

…

Haruka sat at her desk, staring at the amount of work she really didn't want to do. She had been at the office for less than an hour and already her mind was drifting. Her mind use to never wonder until today. And it was all Yukino's fault. The woman was wearing her down. Hell lest night when she got back to the room, Yukino was already in bed. The younger female was sleep and facing the side of the bed left for her to sleep on. Haruka tried to just lay there but Yukino looked so beautiful. The woman could turn her on in her sleep and her scent was the most distracting thing in the world. In the end, Haruka had shifted to wolf and slept at the foot of the bed like she was some pet dog or something.

Haruka tossed down the reports on the desk and pushed the call button on the phone. "Janet these reports are not completed." Haruka sat back staring at the phone waiting for a return answer. When it didn't come, Haruka stood and walked to the side of her glass office. She opened the blind only to find that Janet, her panther assistant, wasn't at her desk. Haruka glanced at her watch, 9:45. Where was she?

Marching out of the office, Haruka stood over the desk. On it sat a computer and one sheet of paper. "I QUIT!" That hairball coughing cat! This was the 3rd assistant in two months. What the hell was going on?

Growling, Haruka marched back to her office and picked up the phone. It rang twice before the woman on the other end answered. "Haruka, it's been too long."

With a genuine smile Haruka tossed her hair back and spoke to her old college friend. "I need help again Sara."

…

Natsuki brushed her long blue-black hair, trying to hold in a yawn. It was early, 8 in the morning, but Shizuru had long left her room. It was quiet in Shizuru's room and her scent was beginning to fade. Natsuki didn't know how the beauty did it. She knew the other alpha didn't get back in until well after two in the morning and had left over an hour ago.

It was Monday, so maybe Shizuru was at work, but Natsuki had no idea what she did for a living. Hell she knew very little of anything about the woman. Where she came from, how she got here, what she was like. Nothing. The true question was if she wanted to know. She was leaving soon and getting close could only make things harder. Besides she wasn't sure she really needed to know.

With a sigh, Natsuki stood and placed the brush down on the dresser. She was dressed in a all-black Wonder Woman's shirt that was too small for her and faded blue jeans. She wore no shoes which was fine as long as the town was clean. And she was going into town, Shizuru had left her a note with a credit card attached.

"Buy what you need my Natsuki" was all the note read, but every time she looked at it pinned to the mirror, she could feel the blush, hot on her cheeks. Her hand writing was just like her flawless and beautiful. Natsuki only wished that the woman would stop making her blush. She was 25 years old. She had lovers before, even when after a few herself, but Shizuru oozed sex and passion. With her every look, the red wolf made promises of hot, dirty nights and orgasms that would shake bodies.

Natsuki growled to keep away the lustful thoughts. She wanted her pack, so she pulled open her door and hoped they weren't too far to hear her small mini howl. She know most of the house was up, could hear them moving and the kids yelling as they loaded up for the drive to school.

Natsuki walked across the hall, knowing that Yukino was sleeping in this room, she didn't knock out of habit, just opened the door and sat on the huge bed. The shower was running and the scent of Yukino was sweeping into the room with the steam. The thing that bothered her was the other smell in the room, Haruka was everywhere. Her scent was strong in the room and though she couldn't smell any sex scents, she was sure the woman had shared a bed with her best friend.

Waiting to but the question of what Yukino was in here doing last night, Natsuki glanced around the room. It looked just like the room she was in other than the wonderful feeling carpet and the bed was just a bit bigger. She didn't know they made beds bigger that a California king but this one was.

There was a note beside her on the bed, along with a credit card. Natsuki didn't want to be noisy but the note was staring at her, begging to be read, or at least that was what she was going to tell Yukino. She read the note, the hand writing was readable but far from neat. Some words were scratched out and others where spelled wrong, but she got the gest of it. "Yukino, take the card and buy what you need. I will be at home around 5:30. Stay in Knidner, the town is all shifter and be safe." How sweet is that! Was the big blonde wolf really that into Yukino to tell her the time she was returning and warn her to be safe?

Before Natsuki could think more on it, Yukino walked out of the shower with nothing but a towel on. She looked unsurprised that Natsuki was there, simply sitting on the bed, back to back, drying herself. "You read my note didn't you?"

"Well, I …you know." Natsuki felt the blush creep into her creeks, grinning all the while. "She is every sweet."

"That doesn't matter," the short haired female jumped over to the other side of the bed, grapping the note. When she spoke, her eyes went a bit dreamy and her voice just a whisper. "She would make a good mate?"

The question surprised Natsuki, mostly, because it sounded like a plea. "I don't know." that's when Natsuki really looked at Yukino, the woman had a slight blush going, as if she didn't mean to ask the question. That's when Natsuki smelled and felt it, a mix of hope and regret. It felt …wrong. "Yukino, you don't have to leave with us. Mai is more than capable of being my Beta and I know how much you want this, how much you want her. Stay, fall in love, be happy."

"No" that's all she got back as a reply, and the feeling of hope was gone, but not of the regret.

"I won't force you to come, but nor will I beg you to stay, do what you want." And just like that the conversation was done.

It was silent for a minute or two as Yukino got dress in a grey beater and black jeans. Natsuki waited quietly until she remembered Haruka's scent. "So did you lose your virginity last night." That was not as settle as she wanted it to be.

Yukino just laughed, sitting down next to Natsuki. "No, she slept in wolf form at the foot of the bed. It was like I had a huge guard dog."

"You have been waiting for this female for all of your life, and you're not going to tap that!" Yukino and Natsuki blushed at Nao's words. The wolf was standing at the now open door with Akria, who was blushing but still giggling. "Never seen a dog that needed to guard a pussy cat before."

"Nao stop it, your embarrassing Yukino." Natsuki stood and walked over to the door, pulling Nao and Akria into the room and closed the door.

"Yukino is embarrassing Yukino."

"And Nao is about to get her ass beat"

"Why are you getting mad at me for, not like I'm in this fancy room, fucking a rich wolf all night long?"

"You forget your place. I am your alpha." Natsuki stepped up closer to the younger woman. Just as Akria stepped in the middle of them. Both of them growled over Akria's head, "Shouldn't you be laid out in a bed somewhere my weak friend. Bed rest should last two or three days."

Nao's fangs burst out of her mouth "I never asked you to help me, my grand alpha. Either way, shouldn't you be licking your mate's ass right now."

"How many times do I have to break your nose before you get the picture."

"If you two are going to argue about nothing, I will leave both of you, seeing as I am the only one with car keys." Mai stood in the door, a lion leaning on her leg. "Nao please don't pick fights. Just say thank you the old fashion way."

The blush on Nao's face said it all. Natsuki retracted her fangs, finally letting Nao's relief and guilt hit her. It must have been eating at her to be this strong. And like always, Nao picked a fight to cover her feelings. She always did that, and like always, Natsuki feed into it. that still didn't give her the right to fuck with her beta like that.

Nao looked at everything but Natsuki as she spoke, her head was down and she seemed so unlike herself. "I …I didn't ask you to come for me, but you did. You and Yukino. " And that was it, all the thanks Natsuki would ever get from Nao.

Yukino giggled and Nao snared at her, which just made her laugh harder. This was what her pack was like. Weird but simple. There real jobs demanded that they were. They sat around and talked for a bit, mostly about arrangements that needed to be made for when they left, and enrolling Nina in school until they did.

Somehow the topic of Mai's new "pet" came up. "She slept in my room and won't let me out of her sight. It's kind of cute, but creepy." Mai petted the lion that was currently laid out on her as they all sat on the bed. "I don't know what it is about her, but…well it might be dumb, but I feel safe and protected."

"A cat protecting a dog, this has got to be wrong somewhere in the books." Nao sat on the floor back to the bed cleaning her human nails on one hand with the claw from her other. Something that simply irritated Mai. But the tall beauty seemed to be ignoring her sister right now. Her focus on the lion trying to claim up her much smaller human body.

"Let's go get this shopping trip over with." Natsuki stood and everyone did the same, following her out the room. Miss Marie already said that they could use any car they wanted while they sated there, as long as they brought it back, so Natsuki did.

It was about a 10 min trip to town, they drove in the huge all black SUV jamming to both rock and electric. They started at shoe stores first, then places for clothes and other things they would need like tooth brushes and shampoos. Altogether, it was starting to be a good, relaxing day. Everyone was friendly to them, always smiling but they did stare. One of the drawbacks to shifter only towns, they always knew when someone that didn't belong in their town. It was a predator thing.

By the time it was nearly noon, they had finally came to the store Natsuki was dying to enter, Victoria's Secret. While the other girls just laugh over Natsuki's secret obsession to nice undergarments, they didn't complain. Even Yukino, queen of plain white underwear, picked out a set. It was still all white but it was lace and downright sexy. Maybe she was planning to get lucky soon.

Natsuki smiled at the crimson colored one piece lace number she had spotted. It was hooked only in the fount by a thin line of fabric that would cover only her bellybutton and the bare minimum of her breast, it was adorable and She had to have it. Shizuru would love her in it. As soon as the idea passed through her mind, just like many of the other sets she planned to buy, she shook her head. This was not her. She brought lace because she loved it, not because some female might think she would look hot in it.

By one in the afternoon, the group was tried and hungry. They found a small Japanese restaurant out on the edge of town and had already order the meal. As they waited, everyone seemed to be in their own little world. All but Mai who was openly staring at Natsuki. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking how cool it would be to live here. To quit the job and just live wild a free in a mansion surrounded by a pack of every breed I can think of."

"Being spoiled by rich beautiful women that hand you black cards and tell you to 'get what you need.' Sounds like a like I could get use too." Nao smiled, elbows on the table, staring at Natsuki. "we all could get use to this."

"Well don't. Shizuru pack is beyond full and there is not room for all of us to stay. They are good people, and we will spend our month being good people. I don't want anyone on a job here or at the mansion. Just relax, we have no work here guys. Understood?" everyone nodded at Natsuki. "And no one is to know about what we really do for a living. No one"

….

Yukino tossed the bags of clothes and shoes on the floor and started to unpack. It had been a long day. After their lunch, the girls enrolled Nina in a local public school and chatted in the park until well after 3.

It was a good day, a few arguments between Nao and Natsuki over fashion and Mikoto, who refused to leave Mai's side, using a cloths rack as a scratching post, it was uneventfully nice day. Yukino dumped all the bags out on the bed and began folding.

As she began to place them in the dresser, she noticed the single yellow on it. It was beautiful. It smelled like wild and free love. It smelled like Haruka. She picked it up, caressing its petals. It filled her with a sense of bliss that was new to her.

Placing the flower back, Yukino finished placing her things away. Once done, she threw herself face first onto the bed, breathing in Haruka's scent deeply. It was so close to the scent of that flower, wild and free, just pure bliss.

The sound of the door opening made Yukino snare as she turned over. She really didn't need any more pack time and she would make sure the gang knew it. But to her surprise, Haruka burst in holding a large binder. She looked strained but still manages to give her a smile. It was small but it was real and made her feel like Haruka wanted to see her.

Of course the gaping that was going on between them was a bit freaky. So Yukino broke the silence first. "You're back early."

"Yeah, brought home my work." Then the staring began again. At least this time Haruka broke it. She walked over to the desk at the back of the room, placing the binder on it. She opened it and pulled out papers as she spoke. "How was your day?"

"It was lovely, and thank you for the clothes. I will pay you back as soon as I can." Yukino got out of the bed and stood behind Haruka. The woman was just sitting down when she looked back at Yukino.

"That's ok. I have a lot of money and little needs. It's just sitting there. Keep the card, just in case you need more." Haruka gave her one last look before she turned towards the papers before her. "umm, I need to finish the data reports and the accounting funding for my company before tomorrow. But if you are up to it we can have lunch together tomorrow so something …I mean …you know…umm"

"I would love too." Yukino tried not to look at the numbers on the papers but with a smile Yukino stepped to Haruka's side. "I can do that if you want. Maybe you can think of it as repayment."

"You know how?"

"I have built programs for people that do more than this. I can do it, way before tomorrow"

Haruka shot up out of the chair, grapping Yukino's Arms in a touch that both showed her strength and her gentleness, "Please! I suck at this, I really suck at this!"

The touch that Haruka was giving her wanted Yukino to come closer for some reason. Almost as if this was the time that kisses were called for and Yukino didn't know how much she wanted that kiss until it didn't come. "If you want, tomorrow you can come with me to work and I can pay you"

As they just stood there with Haruka standing so close but too far, a knock came to the door. " Haruka , meeting" The door crept open as Shizuru smiled. "I need my beta if im going to host pack meetings."

The growl that came from Haruka was both sudden and deep. Yet the other woman still stood there, holding her and staring. "I'm not your beta. I'm NO ONE'S DAMN BETA!" The woman was loud when she wanted to be.

The giggle form the red eyed girl was all that followed as the woman left the room. Haruka kissed Yukino on the forehead, something that Yukino was sure the blonde didn't even know she did. "I will be back soon. And thank you, we can talk about tomorrow tonight." And then she left. Leaving Yukino with a pile of work and a smile on her face.

…

Shizuru watched Haruka march into the room. The blonde stop dead in the middle and placed both hands on her hips. "So what is this about anyway?"

Smiling, Shizuru brought the cup of hot tea to her mouth. She looked around the room. Chie was leaning on the wall by the window. Mikoto was laying down on the floor next to Miss Marie and John, a Polar Bear Shifter. "Chie called this meeting, my beautiful Haruka."

With a blushed, Haruka took a sit next to her in the dimly lit room. "Well?"

"I found the location of the Jefferson Clan, they are huge." Chie pushed herself off the wall and walked to the middle of the room. "To tell you the truth, after looking over everyone in the clan, they posse little threat. They out number us only because of the other clans and packs that follow them. That's why I posse we do this quick before they can assemble."

"How many are needed?" Haruka seemed bored with the conversation. But she still put up an effort to act like she cared. "and when?"

"I say we do it Friday. I slowed down the information that could be leaking from town. And Aoi has already gotten and alibi ready for Friday. If you and Shizuru go, only Mikoto and Miyu would be needed."

"Unfortunately, Miyu is on a mission right now." Shizuru placed down her cup, giving Chie a big smile. "We shall take Reito, John, and….. Maria? That is if you are up to it."

"I don't mind." Maria smiled. The woman was the oldest of their pack, a sniper that was wanted for the murders of an army unit. She would tell you without a doubt she did it, but she had only told Shizuru why. The Unit had deserved it, and so much more. Maria had be merciful to the child rapist. A bullet was too good for them.

Haruka was getting up to leave when Chie's voice stopped her. "There is one more thing. I looked into the Cro pack as well. Each of them seemed to come up clean at first, all holding respectable jobs. Mai even has two. Then I started looking deep." Chie rubbed the back of her neck closing her eyes as she spoke. "They are thieves. Really good thieves. Mostly they still information for the government, or at least that's how they started out. Now they do it for companies, mostly hacking jobs and file deleting. Mostly they are like the Robin Hood of information. Nothing to be concerned about."

Shizuru held in a smile when no one in the room reacted. She could feel no fear, no rejection from anyone. All she felt was boredom and acceptance. This was the pack she had built. A group of people that fear nothing. A group of people that all came from backgrounds that where less than perfect. "Well the truth question is how long before anyone told them."

Everyone looked at Shizuru with a questioning look. Haruka spoke first. "Does it matter? What I really want to know is if that story about them Jefferson's is true? Did they steal from them?"

"I will have that answer by Friday, not that it matters, you two have already made up your mind to keep them?" Chie was right, Shizuru already planned to keep her Natsuki and she would be damned if her friend didn't get the woman she had waited her whole life for.

"Their work doesn't matter, I'm keeping my Natsuki." Turning to her best friend with a smile, Shizuru sat back as she spoke. "What of you Haruka?"

Haruka stood, "No hyena will be left to morn" eyes shifted to wolf, fangs bare. And inhuman smile on her face.


	11. What if's Tuesday

KAnu: I don't own anything. And please don't hate me for this!

* * *

Natsuki stared out the window, freshly bathed. She let the night air cool her skin as she gazed out into the thick forest of the Simul pack. If there was one thing she was going to miss when she left, it would be the beautiful landscape and the cool night air.

It was late, way after two in the morning, but she still couldn't sleep. She had spent the entire day shopping with her pack, eating dinner with the Simul pack, and even helping prepare the kids for bed. Naturally, Miss Maria had made her help with the kids, but the kids had easily grown on her.

Shizuru was polite all day, although flirty as ever but still polite. She had kept calling Natsuki "hers" which had just filled her with dirty thoughts about the older wolf. Every time Shizuru said it, all Natsuki could think of was if the woman would whisper it while Natsuki ran her hands over Shizuru's skin. Would that sultry woman still be able to manage those words as she came all over Natsuki's fingers? As much as she fought it, Natsuki couldn't help but wonder.

Sighing at her own lustful thoughts, Natsuki began to turn from the window when a glimpse of red caught her eyes. She stopped and watched the red wolf as it walked back towards the house. Shizuru had left a little after dinner for her turn at guard duty, and her walking back must have meant that her shift was over. A female tiger ran out to meet the red wolf, pausing briefly to share a simple body rub. It was a small show of affection that for some reason, made Natsuki feel a bit envious. She wanted that. She wanted that affection with Shizuru.

As the tiger left, the red wolf lifted her head towards Natsuki. They locked eyes, just for a second, before the wolf ran towards and into the house. After the wolf left her sight, Natsuki went to go get dressed for bed. Putting on a dark green bra and matching lace panties, she debated over whether to put on the all-white nightgown that came just above her knees over the lingerie set or just go to bed with just the lingerie on.

Her inner debate ended with a knock from the door that connected her room with Shizuru's. She tossed the nightgown on and rushed to open the door. Shizuru stood at the door in a black robe that was tied in the front and showed off her unbelievably long legs. She held two cups, and they smelled like tea.

"I saw that you were still up and hoped some tea would help you sleep." Shizuru handed her a cup and began to turn back around into her room. "Goodnight, my Natsuki."

Shizuru had barely whispered the words, yet they caressed Natsuki's ears. Forcing images of the brunette naked and holding her arms out towards Natsuki, the Cro pack leader didn't even know what she was saying until the words slipped out.

"May I come in?"

Shizuru turned around to face her, her eyes breaking just a second. For just that one moment, they lost their usually composed look; but Natsuki had caught it and saw those red eyes turn predatory. It was almost as if those four words invited Shizuru to take her every soul.

"Of course", she replied as she took the walk to her bed, sitting down and patting the spot next to her.

Natsuki stared at her for a moment, the image of the quick change in those red eyes keeping her in that one spot. She could have left, but her feet moved on their own accord. She sat down next to Shizuru, watching her slowly sip her tea.

"Did you get everything you needed on your trip to town?"

"Yes..umm, thank you for everything. I will be sure to repay you." Natsuki stared into her cup of tea, not really having a taste for it.

"That won't be necessary. It was money well spent."

Natsuki looked up just in time to see Shizuru staring at her over her cup of tea. Those red eyes scanned her over like she was the sexist female on the East Coast. Natsuki fought back a blush and knew she had lost, seeing the smile the other woman had plastered on her face.

"Would my Natsuki like to tell me where she is from? She says she is from New York, but she has more of a West Coast tongue."

Glad for the change in subject, Natsuki placed her tea down on the dresser by the bed. However, it was a bad move since she had to lean over Shizuru to do it... and the woman was hot. She could feel the heat from her skin and even smell the wild and dangerous scent.

"I'm from Washington. Me and Yukino traveled to New York when we were just 17."

"Washington? That must have been quite the adventure for a 17 year old."

And that's how their night started. They talked for over two hours, laughing and listening to each other. They swapped stories of their younger years. Natsuki told Shizuru about how she became the leader of the Cro pack, about her 6 month long trip to New York, and about the mishaps of her youth. In exchange, Shizuru listened, sharing similar stories about her youth and college years. Natsuki particularly loved the stories about Shizuru's college years. Shizuru and her close tight knit group of friends seemed to have been like kids in a candy store. Fighting to keep alive but still having fun doing it.

Before Natsuki knew it, she was leaning back on Shizuru's bed, comfortable and laughing while Shizuru told her about the story of a pet raccoon that was far from friendly to Chie and Haruka. Shizuru was also lying on the bed, belly down as she happily talked.

Natsuki really didn't realize just how beautiful the other woman was until now. Long legs kicking back and forth like she was a high schooler, Shizuru had a round ass that poked out just enough for you to wonder how soft it could be. She was feminine yet strong at the same time. It was impossible to miss the strength of her lean arms, the toned muscles of her legs, and the slight sexy ripple of muscles on her back as she moved. This woman would not just lay there and let Natsuki please her, because no, this woman wanted more than she asked for. And Natsuki liked that.

"Does my Natsuki plan to stay the night in my bed?"

The question immediately got Natsuki's attention. She really wanted to say yes. A hell yes! But that wasn't in her character, because she wouldn't be giving in to this woman, no matter how sexy she was.

"I won't."

Shizuru smiled in a way Natsuki was getting to know well as her teasing smile.  
"Then my Natsuki should go now."

Shizuru leaned in close to Natsuki, inhaling in her scent. That just turned on Natsuki even more; it just made Natsuki want to pull the other wolf on top of her and make her lick every inch of her skin.

"You're going into heat." Shizuru's lips caressed Natsuki's neck sensually down to her collarbone. It was slow, and the seduction was mind-blowing. Her lips left a trail of heat that had Natsuki moaning and reaching for Shizuru.

"And I have been trying hard for the last 10 minutes to keep my hands away from you."

When Shizuru's lips pulled away from her collarbone, Natsuki moaned from the heat loss, but groaned when Shizuru's lips found hers. The kiss was chaste at first, and Natsuki was sure Shizuru would have kept it that way, but Natsuki wanted to know, needed to know, if the woman tasted as good as she smelled. Natsuki used her tongue to open the other woman's lips, and Shizuru let her. They explored each other's mouths, their tongues dueling in an age old battle.

No, this kiss was far from innocent. Natsuki knew that for a fact when she felt Shizuru's hands lighting a fire on the skin of her thighs. Using her hands, Shizuru rubbed from the knees up, stopping at Natsuki's ass only to trail back down again. In desperation, Natsuki pressed her body closer, mashing her breasts on Shizuru's, making them both moan from ecstasy. Her arms held on to Shizuru's back as if for dear life.

Then it vanished. The heat, the touches, that damn kiss, all gone. But the need in her belly was still there, and it needed more, it needed release. Natsuki lifted herself on all fours, staring at Shizuru with fangs out, her eyes shifted to wolf. Shizuru stared her back in the same condition. She stood by the bed, trying to will her fangs back. "If I take you now, you would have only come to me because of your need. Do you want to really be so low as to do that? You are in heat. Your desire is too strong. Go to your room and rest. Hopefully, we can pick this up later." Shizuru spoke calmly, her face steadily regaining composure.

The woman was right. Natsuki could feel it. She knew the desire to mate could change a person's mind frame. Driving them only to fulfill the need to fuck. Shifters didn't have periods, but instead went into heat. It lasted about as long as a human period, but scents were released to attract others to mate, and the desire to mate was challenging to overcome. Therefore it spoke volumes that this woman could resist when Natsuki was clearly throwing herself at her.

Natsuki stood up and left the room. Returning back to her own room, she quietly laid down on her own bed and fought her needs. In all her years, never had the lustful need been this strong. Not even when she had first hit her hormones and that was supposedly the hardest time to control a young wolf. Natsuki slowly exhaled, silently thanking Shizuru for stopping her. But even as she pulled the covers over her burning hot body, she couldn't help but wonder what if.

* * *

Shizuru watched as the door to Natsuki's room closed. She could feel her eyes shifting back to wolf, and feel the control on her mind breaking. She hadn't been prepared for that. When she had sensed the woman start to go in heat she had grinned inside. She had thought that it was the perfect moment to steal a kiss. Yet the way Natsuki reacted was far from how she had originally wanted the innocent kiss to go. She could still taste her in her mouth and feel the smoothness of her skin on her hands.

And the sound of her moans. Even saints would have done anything to hear that coming from a woman that beautiful. Flames danced over Shizuru's skin as she shifted completely to wolf and walked out into the hall. She wasn't on shift today, but she needed to kill something. She needed to release all this pent up energy, needed to clear her mind of the blue haired princess that had went wild in her arms.

She ran down the halls and into the woods. Her mind also wondering of what ifs.

* * *

Haruka scanned over the reports in her hand one last time before placing them in her binder. She looked over to her bed where a sleeping Yukino was just waking up on. Haruka stood still as she watched the girl yawn and stretch, long and sexily. Yukino had slowly got on all fours, letting the covers slip off. She wore only a pair of yellow shorts and a black bra. Her breasts were small but shapely, and they looked just enough for Haruka to fill each with one hand. The younger woman reached over to grab something that wasn't there, then groaned while tossing her legs over the bed.

"You wear glasses?"  
Even though Haruka had spoken softly, the short haired woman still jumped.

"Dear god," sighing Yukino smiled at her own misfortune. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there."

"It's fine. What were you reaching for just now? Do you wear glasses?" Haruka stepped away her desk closer to the bed.

"Yes. At night I can see just fine, but in the daytime is another thing altogether."

"We can just order more on our way to work."

A grateful Yukino looked at Haruka for just a minute, and then looked down at the clock. "Oh shit! I need to get dressed!"

Haruka smiled as the woman rushed to the dresser. She hastily pulled out clothes, looking them over then looking to Haruka. "Are skirt suits acceptable?"

Haruka looked down at her tight black shirt and black dress pants. She was usually in the field most days so she had found that pants gave her better mobility. She always looked professional and clean. And even with any outfit, she always wore steel plated boots. So when she opened her mouth to ask Yukino if she could run in a skirt, she quickly shut it, having realized that Yukino, unlike her, wouldn't be leaving the office.  
"Yes, they're acceptable. And take your time, we're not late."

The smile she got from Yukino before the other girl ran off to take a shower made Haruka want to melt. Thank god she was out of heat. The first two nights with the woman had been hell. Haruka's hormones had ate at her and she nearly lost control at night. Particularly when the other woman moaned her name in her sleep.

But now she was back to normal and could have a peaceful day with Yukino. And hopefully, a productive one. 30 minutes later, they were walking out of the house and into Haruka's bright yellow Mustang. It was custom made with a yellow and black interior. But in all its impressiveness, what Haruka was most proud of all was the voice control.

"Start, Koumokuten." The car purred to life, a female voice wishing her good morning and reporting the weather for the day.

"This car is beautiful." Yukino ran her hands over the leather seats as Haruka clicked on her racecar-like seatbelts. Yukino followed suit, smiling the whole time.

"Yes, Koumokuten is my baby." Haruka smiled broadly with pride as she put the car in drive and pulled out. "What would you like to listen to?"

"What kind of music do you have?" Yukino glanced at Haruka before turning to look out the window. Haruka could see the slight blush on her face and tried not to make to much of it.

"Koumokuten, please play anything the lady wants."

"Your request?" The female voice purred as Haruka continued to drive.

"Hmm do you have any Shinedown?"

"I am equipped with all Shinedown albums."

"Then please play "The Sound of Madness"."

The track began to play and Haruka couldn't help but feel pleased. This was one of her favorite songs and she soon began to sing along with Yukino. After listening to four or five more songs, they pulled up to the building and the gate opened for them. Haruka pulled into her spot and ordered the car off. Together, both women entered the building.

As they rode the elevator up, Haruka couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to always ride to work while singing along with Yukino.

* * *

Yukino spent the remainder of the day hard at work. Haruka ran a protection agency that trained some of the best agents in the world. And these agents worked all over the world, some even protecting members of The Council. The agents mostly did work for shifters, but some jobs were with full humans.

Haruka had told her earlier that she had built the business from scratch. It was truly an amazing feat. The woman had a six story building with over 300 agents working for her. And yet Haruka never stopped working. So Yukino spent the first three hours of the work day writing reports and watching Haruka through glass walls go over mission after mission. Haruka was assigning teams personally.

By one o'clock, Haruka stood over her desk with a huge grin on her face. Her hands on her hips, Haruka spoke low enough for only Yukino to hear. "It's time for lunch."

"Is that an invitation?"

"It's an order." Haruka gave her a lopsided grin that pulled on Yukino's heartstrings. She tried to keep her lust under control. She had been wondering all day about closing the blinds of Haruka's office and lying on her back on the other woman's desk, spreading her legs and letting the older wolf feast on her.

Yukino rose from her desk, smiling as she reorganized the papers.

"Lunch it is then." The two women walked over to the door while discussing about the choices they had for lunch. After a unanimous vote, they stopped at a Subway and chatted over the hour lunch. It was a pleasant lunch. Haruka had answered all of Yukino's questions about the company and Yukino had answered all of Haruka's questions back. Before they knew it, it was time to head back to the office though Yukino had desperately wanted the lunch to never end.

As they walked into the office, a woman was sitting on Yukino's desk. She was tiny with short blonde hair and wearing a pair of small reading glasses. She smelled like a leopard and held the files Yukino had been working on before the pair had took off for lunch. The unknown leopard woman then placed the files back on the desk before looking up at Haruka. She smiled and the scent of her lust made Yukino's lips involuntarily pull back in a growl.

Haruka placed a hand on Yukino's shoulder, stopping her from ripping the cat's neck out. "Sara, it's been too long!"

"And you, Haruka, look amazing as ever." Haruka's easy blush just served to piss Yukino off even more. Who the hell was this woman and why was she hugging her mate?

"I came here to help."

"That's wonderful. You can help Yukino with all the reports. I'm like a year behind in those things!"

That's when the woman finally looked at her. Yukino got no smile from the cat, just merely a look of boredom before she turned back to Haruka. "Where did you find this one?" She wrapped her hands in Haruka's, pulling her closer to her. Too fucking close, as far as Yukino was concerned. And her lust was downright funky. The bitch oozed with it.

At least Haruka liked her life, for she let go of the other blonde's hands and walked back over to Yukino's side. "She's friend of the pack. My mate."

Sara turned to Yukino and this time, actually looked at her. The woman sized her up, then sniffed the air and grinned. "She's not marked."

"You know pack rules." Haruka looked down at Yukino. She felt the strong gaze, but Yukino couldn't take her eyes off the other female.

"So she rejected your mark." It was a harsh statement. And Sara seemed to be pleased by it.

"I haven't asked yet, Sara. I just met her a few days ago."

"You've been waiting for 27 years. Maybe it's time to stop."

Haruka didn't give Yukino time to say anything. She just laughed and hugged Sara, which just made Yukino's fangs burst from her lips. "My friend, you should know better than that. I will never stop waiting."

Yukino was sure that was when she knew she had to keep her distance, because this woman...this mate of hers would steal her heart and refuse to give it back. She could tell by the way Haruka looked at her after making the statement. This woman planned to keep her and make her happy while doing it. Yet this only made Yukino wonder about what if she stayed. What if?

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews you guys are awesome. And I think I love you too Gamemaster20. MY Beta reader is awesome, thank you!


	12. the When in Wednesdays part 1

KAnu: I don't own anything.

* * *

Shizuru sat in the chair next to the door, listening to Natsuki make excuses. It was eight in the morning and after not having slept at all, Shizuru was determined to get her way. She took one long sip of her tea as Natsuki buttoned up the blue jeans she was wearing.

"Shizuru, you have to work today. Plus, I wanted to get in some exercise this morning."

"That is fine, my Natsuki. We have time to go take down a deer. Two, if you're really hungry."

The black wolf shifter blushed, grabbing the dark green shirt off the bed. Shizuru suppressed a growl. She really didn't want the woman to wear anything at all. That lacey dark green bra and panty set had her wondering all day if Natsuki had more like it. Natsuki looked so good in such fancy underwear. Shizuru decided that the woman would always wear such nice things, for her, that is.

"I already kept you up all night. I don't want to have you running around the woods for me all morning either..." Natsuki never stopped blushing, and instead indecisively fiddled with her shirt for a while before slipping it on and sitting down on her bed. She looked unsure.

"If Natsuki doesn't want me to be exhausted for the rest of the day, then she should at least ensure that I eat." Shizuru rose from her chair, setting her cup down before bending down to pick up Natsuki's shoes.

The woman smelled too damn good for Shizuru not to touch her. The scent of her lust mixed with heat combined with her resistance was just too much. Shizuru kneeled before the blue haired wolf, slowly grabbing her left leg. Shizuru slid her hand down the back of Natsuki's calf as she lifted it. She took her time to slip on the shoe as slowly as possible. She could feel Natsuki's eyes on her and smell her lust raise with every touch. Once she was finished, she looked up at the younger female, and the two locked eyes.

"Does my Natsuki not want to properly eat?"

After a moment, Natsuki's blush deepened and she turned away. She rubbed the bed sheets and even tried to look out the window in a nonchalant way. So strong and stubborn, this woman kept her busy for days on a single topic. Shizuru knew that wooing this woman would take a lifetime and she was more than happy for that. She knew she would spend her days making this woman want her and Natsuki would spend hers trying to convince them both that she would never want her.

"Fine, I'll go with you to breakfast."

Trying not to show the triumphant grin that she wanted to show, Shizuru began the long process of placing the other shoe on.

* * *

Haruka stared at the two women outside of her office. Like cat and dog the two were fighting, again; this time over a report. Yukino and Sara had it out for each other, and Haruka had absolutely no clue as to why. All of yesterday and for the last hour they had been at work, the two younger females seemed to quarrel over everything.

Growling in annoyance, Haruka stood up from her desk and burst out of her office.

"YUKINO! SARA! WHAT THE HELL! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

And with that, Haruka slammed her door and retreated back to her desk. As soon as she sat down, she grabbed her hair and began pulling. In the three seconds it took her to march to her desk and sit down, the two females both had their claws out and resumed to snarling back and forth.

Fine, Haruka thought. If they wanted to play it this way, then so be it. She pushed her call button, dialing the gym downstairs. She waited for Jacob to answer. On the third ring, a husky male voice answered hello.

"Jacob, do you have an open spot?"

A grunt was his only reply. Haruka took it for a yes because, one, the man needed to learn to talk more and two, because it was her own damn gym she was asking access for. "I'll be down in five." With that, she ended the call and got up from her chair.

Marching out the door, she didn't even stop as she grabbed both women by the waist, tossing them over her shoulders. They still snarled at each other even as Haruka carried them to the elevators. She smacked the down button with her knee and waited patiently. Once it opened, she strode in and used her foot to hit the button to the basement floor. The seven floor trip took way longer than it should have, mostly because of the name calling and insults being tossed back and forth by the two younger women.

Growling, Haruka stepped out of the elevators and waited for Jacob. The 7'4" polar bear took one look at her and grabbed Sara from her left shoulder and transferred her onto his shoulder. Jacob was ok by male standards. He was built like a linebacker, toned and tall, caramel skin, beautiful silver white hair that came to the nape of his neck, and that all around rough and tough look. The only thing that bothered females the most about him was his mouth.

"Women troubles?"

"Real fucking funny!" Haruka exclaimed as she strode towards the locker room with Jacob following right behind her, a raging Sara clawing at his back. "I really don't know or care what their problem is, but I haven't been able to get any work done."

"Odin forbid that the mighty Haruka can't work herself into the ground like the dog she is." Jacob jumped back in time for the kick to miss his nuts. "Keep that up and you're not getting a Scooby snack."

"Damn northern polar bear!"

Haruka forgot her anger the moment she stepped into the locker room. Hours of training and that deep down feeling of accomplishment came rushing back. She missed this, the smell, the freedom, the friendly fights. She looked at Jacob with a huge grin on her face. "It's been so long."

"It has. I was hoping since you took the ride down here we could get caught up. Like old times."

Haruka nodded, forgetting her heavy workload and pressure for a few hours could do her some good. "Yeah…just let me deal with these two first."

The younger females were still in a rage, clawing to get down and angry as hell.

"Maybe you should, playa."

* * *

Natsuki looked out the window one more time, trying to get the thoughts of the things that happened last night out of her mind. It would be easier if Shizuru would stop looking at her like she was naked. Those crimson eyes just bore into her, eating her clothes away.

At least breakfast had been pleasant, they talked mostly about things she couldn't remember but Shizuru had really made the chatting stress-free. It was already 10:30 am and she had smiled twice. But what she really wanted to do was fulfill all those promises Shizuru's eyes kept making her. Damn. She hated being in heat. She would much rather have human periods.

"Are you waiting for someone my Natsuki?"

"No, just enjoying the view." Natsuki grabbed her second cup of coffee, draining it.

"The pack is having an out night. I would like you to join us, my Natsuki, you and all of the Cro's."  
Natsuki was taken aback at the fact that the other wolf had not only invited her, but the whole clan.

"Sure." Natsuki heard it come out of her mouth before she could think about it. But Shizuru had invited her whole pack to go. So this wasn't a date but a get together. Something in her stirred to life. Instead of questioning it, she rushed out a question.

"Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

"I'm the boss. I work when I feel like it." Natsuki grunted in response.

She was finally about to ask what Shizuru's company was about when a beautiful strawberry blonde wolf with breasts far too large to be even possible approached the table with a smile that just wouldn't leave Shizuru. She leaned over the table, flipping her hair over her left shoulder.

"And how are you, darling?"

The rudeness of this bitch. How dare she even breathe in Shizuru's face with her face ass tits?

"My, my, you are just adorable. And who might you be?" Shizuru leaned in closer as she spoke, placing her hand on the blonde's chin.

"Gw-…Gwen." The blonde was stuttering now, her lust hot in the air, and Natsuki could feel her fangs lengthening.

"Well, sweet Gwen, I'm afraid I must be leaving now. It was nice to have met you." With that, Shizuru walked around the table next to Natsuki. She leaned down and placed her lips on the green eyed beauty. It was a clean and short kiss, one that stirred Natsuki rage into lust.

"See you at home and take the car. My building is across the street." Natsuki never liked public affection but at that moment, it felt good.

When Shizuru was gone, Natsuki turned around and looked at the blonde bitch still ogling after her mate. She did the only thing that she could do, grabbed the keys, and smiled.

"Fake bitch."

The other woman snarled, and Natsuki unleashed her claws and fangs in a growl.

"She is far too good for you."

"Fate has seen fit to think otherwise, whore!"

That got the blonde to snap. She lashed out, trying to claw at Natsuki. Natsuki, in a foul mood, grabbed her hand before it could rip away flesh. Her free hand moved so fast, Natsuki was sure that the other female never saw it, but damn, she would be sure feel it.

The quick jab to nose broke it in a satisfying crunch.

Still smiling, Natsuki turned away from the screaming shifter. She casually walked out; glad that breakfast with Shizuru had been relaxing. But that woman needed to be taught that flirting with females would not be tolerated, and that would be easily taught.

* * *

Yukino hit the punching bag again, feeling weaker with each hit. She was not a fighter in human form. Her wolf form could kick butt, but her human form was truly not the fighting type. Computers were her thing, yet hitting this bag right now made her feel a bit better. Mostly because every time she hit it she did it thinking it was Sara's face. The woman didn't back down, and everything she did was to undermine Yukino and to get closer to Haruka. That just pissed her off.

"I was with her for the last seven years, working my ass off to get into her heart. Do you really think you can just come in and take what is mine?" Sara hit her side of the bag again, not doing any more damage than Yukino was. Spoiled bitch.

"Oh, because I totally planned this. Just to come here and take a woman I really don't know. Grow the fuck up."

Yukino hit the bag harder this time. That's when the realization hit Yukino. She would never have Haruka. Haruka wanted forever with Yukino and all Yukino could give her was a month. This girl wanted forever with Haruka. Yukino stepped back from the bag, walked over to the bench and sat down. She started unwrapping her hand tape, laughing coldly.

"Look. If you want her, you can have her."

With a snarl, Sara moved from the bag and walked over to Yukino. She stood over her fangs out. "You think that's not what I want? I love her. I have loved her for seven years!"

Yukino looked up from her own hands and up towards Sara. The woman had tears in her eyes and Yukino felt like shit. "Countless dates and parties, and I never even got a kiss. That woman is just clueless. It wasn't until two years ago that she even knew that I was in love with her, and that's only because I told her." Sara was shaking now, tears freely falling.

"And she told me she was waiting for you. That she would always wait for you. I kept asking her why and all she would tell me was that you deserved at least that."

Yukino looked away from Sara, her pain and loneliness clearly seen from her eyes. "I will never have a chance with the most amazingly kind woman in the world. You do, and you deny her! She waited 27 years for you. And you just refuse. Did you even know she is still a virgin? She's…saving it for you."

Sara turned towards the locker room, stopping only to add, "She loved you without even knowing you. She waited for you, and she built this company because she never wanted her mate to worry about a damn thing. What will you give her?"

Yukino watched her leave, holding back emotions she wasn't even sure she could name. She just sat there for a few minutes, going over her own life and the things she wanted. She thought about her pack and the reason for leaving.

"I waited too."

* * *

KAnu: Come on people, tell me if you like it or not, tell me if it's good or not, tell me the things you want or don't want done. I might listen. and please stop the hate mail...im uploading as fast as I can.


	13. the When in Wednesdays part 2

KAnu: I don't own anything

* * *

Yukino watched as Natsuki struggled to free herself from Haruka's grasp. Haruka said nothing but just continued to walk towards the club as the other woman kicked and punched like a child throwing a fit. Annoyed with the defiant younger woman kicking her in the shin, Haruka tossed Natsuki over her shoulder.

"I'm not going in!"

"Shizuru told me you promised her and I have to make sure you get in." Haruka stopped, and looked down at her steel toed boots. There must have been a spot on it, because she bent down and rubbed it off. Natsuki was still shouting her lungs out. She found Natsuki calling her names but other than that, Haruka yawned and kept going. She wasn't at all fazed by the "bitches" and "fat whores" Natsuki kept calling her.

Yukino rolled her eyes at her mate and her Alpha. It was kind of embarrassing that her Alpha was kicking and yelling like a kid, but she had agreed to come to a club like this without getting all the info.

They neared the door and Haruka stopped to chat with the bouncer whose green and yellow shield insignia on his shoulder indicated that he worked for Haruka's company. After a short talk, Haruka tried to walk in but was stopped by Natsuki's hard grip on the door. Haruka turned slightly to look at Yukino.

"I really don't want to break her arms, but I will if she continues to be like this."

Yukino giggled, trying to hide her amusement from the wild Natsuki. Straightening up, Yukino grabbed both of Natsuki's hands that were holding the doorway for dear life. She began to pull as Natsuki's claws began to dig into the wood frame.

"Yukino, please!" Natsuki sounded like someone that was being taken to their death. She was panting and fangs were out. "I CAN HEAR THE COUNTRY MUSIC!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have told your mate that you would come. That WE would come."

As Yukino peeled Natsuki's claws away from the doorframe, she dodged the claw swipe to her face. "That's not nice."

"NICE! IT'S KARAOKE! NICE HAS LONG BEEN GONE!" Yukino rolled her eyes as she walked into the karaoke bar. The place was pleasant. Not too big and not too small. There were booths lining the walls and small tables full of shifters. A bar was situated in the middle. It was a full house and all shifters. And shifters and alcohol together were never a good combination.

Yukino left Haruka with Natsuki, and walked over to the bar. All the Cro's were here besides Nina who was too young. Haruka had told her that half of the Simul pack would be here tonight. The other half would go out next week while the half here stayed home with the kids.

"What will it be?" The bartender, an Asian tiger with a hard smile and a cute face, placed down a napkin.

"Rum and coke, please." The tiger placed down her order and waved off her money, the only explanation being a point toward the far side of the room.

Yukino looked over her shoulder and stared at Haruka. She was talking to Shizuru and Natsuki, well, perhaps more listening than talking. Then she suddenly lifted her head up and looked at Yukino the way she did sometimes. In the last few days Haruka would look at her like that. Even when she thought Yukino wasn't looking. It made her feel …safe and … Yukino couldn't put her finger on it but it was a good feeling. She hurriedly looked away, afraid she would recognize the feeling.

Yukino nursed her drink. Her conversation with Sara kept repeating in her head. She had waited for her, and built her life to make sure that her mate would never worry about a thing. Haruka was a kind and protective Beta of a rich pack. An amazing female that was both strong and thoughtful. They had spent their mornings talking about work, their evenings talking about each other, and their nights sleeping in the same bed. She never made a move, never stepped over the line. She was the perfect gentlewoman. And she wanted her. Sara even said she loved her.

Yukino laughed in her glass.

If only Haruka knew.

Yukino was not the type that you wanted to build a life with. The Cro's were thieves, she was a thief. If she could stay, Yukino would find a way to make it up to Haruka. Find a way to love her. Not that that would be hard. They matched, and had so much in common that she was sure they could come to understand each other.

Yukino placed her glass down. The bartender refilled it as Yukino thought of things she shouldn't, like life with Haruka. She sat and nursed her glass, deep in thought, when Nao sat down next to her. She would have put it off as nothing if it wasn't for Mai sitting on the other side of her. Before she could even run, they grabbed her and dragged her onto the stage.

They forced the microphone in her hand and picked the song for her and ran. Fucking mutts! Yukino looked out into the crowd. Everyone stared at her and she would have ran off the stage if it wasn't for the mix or rum and Haruka. Haruka looked at her and smiled. That's when the song began to play. A song she knew too well, one she loved. Sugarland's _What I'd Give_.

So Yukino sang, but her song was only for the blonde that gave her the look that made her feel safe and…well…needed.

* * *

Natsuki snarled at the blonde once she was on her own two feet. The bitch had pulled her out of the car and dragged her into the club. It was her fault that this mess had happened. She had been so lost in the trance by Shizuru that she never asked what kind of club it would be. She didn't even know where they were going until they were ten minutes away from the club.

The Karaoke club was called Science. It was a bar any other day but Wednesday and it was enjoyable. That was until she heard Aoi singing _Tequila Makes Her Cloths Fall Off_. That and the look she was giving Chie was far too dirty for the song.

Natsuki felt herself being pulled by the evil wolf over to a table where Shizuru was sitting at. She stopped struggling once she saw Shizuru. Shizuru wore a red cowboy hat and a white t-shirt with blue jeans. She couldn't see her shoes but Natsuki somehow knew the woman had on cowboy boots. No matter how bad the music was in the south, that outfit was downright sexy.

That's when she remembered her plan. The reason why she was wearing a black cut off beater and low rider jeans. Jeans that clearly showed her red lace thong. The reason why she had took care to rub her scent all over Shizuru's room after Shizuru had left ahead of them for the club. Natsuki smiled to herself, and she knew she was in heat and acting irrational, but fuck it. Shizuru started this. Natsuki was just baiting a wolf.

Natsuki eased into the seat next to Shizuru, while Haruka took the other side. She could smell the woman's lust hot in the air, even with so many shifter scents in the air. She held back a grin as Shizuru clearly eyed her breasts. _Good, it's working._ Natsuki may not be able to flirt, but seduction was something she had learned early.

Natsuki leaned back in her chair, letting crimson eyes trace her figure. "Well, it seems my Natsuki didn't like the club I chose."

Small talk, Natsuki could work with that. "I was hoping for a place with a lot less singing and a lot more dancing."

"Natsuki likes to dance."

Fell right into it. "I love to dance in dark clubs." The words were spoken matter-of-factly.

Natsuki almost fell out of her seat at the look Haruka gave her. Disgust mixed with what seemed to be a question. One she didn't ask. But Shizuru was in her trap and had a question of her own.

"Does Natsuki do this often?"

Not really, but you know, little white lies and all. "Yes, even at strip clubs on amateur night."

"And on that note, I'm gone." Haruka stood up and walked off into the crowd, leaving Natsuki alone with Shizuru and her desire. Man, she couldn't wait to tell Mai this.

"Well, it seems my Natsuki has lots of talents."

"So many talents." Natsuki smiled and licked her lips as Shizuru stared her down. The waiter, a tiger, walked over and lifted an eyebrow, no doubt smelling the lust in the air. Natsuki was grinning because she knew exactly what she wanted to order. "Can I have two multipliable orgasms," Natsuki looked away from the waitress and back towards Shizuru, letting the last part seem only for her. "And keep them cumming."

Yes. Revenge was best served with lace.

* * *

Haruka walked away from the table and towards Yukino. The woman was at the bar alone, looking just too damn good. Many of the other shifters were eyeing her like a gazelle by the watering hole. And that just wasn't happening.

As she got closer, a female jackal stopped her, smiling. She was sexy, no doubt, dark skin with long hair and green eyes. Her body all curves, and as Shizuru would say, a woman whose body promised long steaming nights. Exotic, but not Yukino.

"Hey there."

"Hmm, hi." Haruka looked over the woman's head and at Yukino. The woman was getting herself another glass of whatever she was drinking.

"You're Haruka, right, of the Simul Pack?"

Why the hell did she want to know? "Yes. Why do you ask?"

The jackal smiled, showing off her beautiful teeth. She leaned in, pressing her hand on Haruka's stomach. Haruka looked down at the hand, then back up at the woman, raising an eyebrow in question. "My friends say you don't date." She leaned in closer, her body pressing on Haruka. Her lips barely touching Haruka's ear, "but I bet your real good at other things."

Haruka stepped back, holding out a hand defensively.

"Look, I'm taken."

The woman grinned, the evidence of a night of drinking fogging up her eyes. "We all know wolves stay faithful to only their mate. And I don't smell a mark on you."

"I have a…"Haruka's words were cut short as her attention was brought to the stage. Yukino stood there looking like a dog caught in a corner for a second. Then their eyes met, and Haruka couldn't help but smile. She looked so stunning.

That's when the song began to play, and Haruka felt the room fall away. It was like there was no one in the world but her and Yukino. The words of the song fell heavy on her, and Haruka couldn't breathe. The woman's voice seemed to call out to her, like an Alpha's howl. That's when she felt it and knew. Yukino felt it too. She knew. Haruka knew, because in every word Yukino sang, it got stronger. Haruka was in love with Yukino, and the bond of mates was starting to form. In a few days, they would be able to tell what the other was feeling, even without the mark.

Haruka felt her heart sink. She knew so little about the woman she loved other than she was kind, giving, and hard working. After two lunches, she had just begun to learn about Yukino's past. But to ask her, to tie such a kind hearted female to her, would haunt Haruka for the rest of her life. Before she could claim her, Haruka needed to know if the woman she loved was strong enough to love her back, all of her.

* * *

Shizuru walked out of the shower. There was no steam in the bathroom, mostly because she had taken a cold shower. One she had desperately needed. Natsuki had tormented her tonight. Every little thing was sexual out of her mouth. From the drinks she had ordered to the way she cracked her peanuts.

And that damn lacey thong, that red one that had every male, and even females, staring right at the nice little ass of hers. And she kept getting up to do something that forced her to bend over, like tie her shoe or pick up money she dropped.

And that wasn't even counting the bathroom episode. Her bra wasn't right so Natsuki asked Shizuru to help her fix it. And by help, Natsuki meant Shizuru watching her play with those delightful breasts while Natsuki tried to get them even. It had been fixed soon enough, but Shizuru couldn't help but keep saying they weren't.

Worst of all, was her scent. All night she smelled the lust flow from her. And that damn scent wouldn't go away. It was even in her bathroom. Her bedroom smelled like Natsuki had spent the day rubbing her scent on every damn thing, including her bed and sheets.

Trying to dry off as fast as she could while debating about sleeping outside, Shizuru walked into her bedroom, stopping cold to stare at the drunken female wolf sitting on her dresser.

Taking in a calming breath and praying to God for strength she wasn't sure she had, Shizuru smiled and sat on her bed.

"Is my Natsuki spending the night with me?"

"Nope…" The drunken wolf pushed herself off the dresser and staggered her way to the bed. She still had on her clothes from the club. "Just came to tease you a bit more." Her words were off and slurred.

Ah, so that had been the game tonight. To tease her. But why would anyone bait a wolf?

"Why all the teasing, my Natsuki?"

The woman didn't answer until she was standing in front of a naked Shizuru. "Because my Shizuru has wandering eyes." Slowly, Natsuki grabbed the bottom of her black t-shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it on the floor, leaving Shizuru to stare at two very prefect breasts hidden behind a very thin sheet of strapless red lace. "She should only look at me."

That's when Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck. Sitting down in her lap and pressing in far too close for Shizuru to think. Well she could think, but it was more of pictures of bodies, naked bodies. Keeping her hands on the edge of the bed, Shizuru could feel her fangs bursting to life.

Shizuru stared at the perfect spot on Natsuki's neck for her to mark. Her claws ripping into the mattress as Nasuki kissed up her neck, slowly. Every now and again, Shizuru felt a nip and a lick as the woman made her way up to her mouth.

Shizuru was sure she could control the situation, but when those hot lips touched hers, her mind snapped. She felt the red veil fall over her eyes even as she tried to fight it. But it was too strong and the need to claim her mate was winning along with the need to take what was hers.

She watched as the demon in her grabbed Natsuki and tossed her on the bed, falling right on top of her. Their lips met again, but this time the kiss was hard and demanding. Her hands ran down Natsuki's body, gripping the jeans in her hands and ripping them into shreds.

But Natsuki never fought her. No, she did the opposite. Her fingers tangled into Shizuru's hair and groaned into her mouth. The demon released Natsuki's mouth and lapped at her neck. Shizuru watched as her hands ripped apart the lace bra, watched as her lips licked its way between the valley of Natsuki's breasts.

It wanted to mark Natsuki and Shizuru wanted to let it. Yet even as Natsuki whispered her name, even as her body moved seductively under Shizuru, Shizuru beat back the demon. This was not the way she wanted to do it. She wanted her and Natsuki, not her Natsuki and this monster inside of her.

So before her fangs broke Natsuki's skin, she lifted her head. She placed her hands on the mattress on both sides of Natsuki's head.

"Shizuru?" She was breathless and her voice was husky.

"Become mine." Shizuru didn't even recognize her own voice. She needed her to say yes, needed Natsuki to let her place her mark on her skin. She needed her to say yes so she could fuck her senseless or die trying. "Let me make you mine."

She watched as Natsuki's eyes looked sad, and then cold. The dark haired female leaned up and kissed her hard, sliding her tongue pass Shizuru's lips. Then she gently pushed Shizuru aside and walked out the room.

Shizuru fell on her back on her bed, a smile on her face.

Natsuki didn't say no.

Because she couldn't say no.

KANU: im at a stanstill about this story...i dont like the way it sounds anymore, i have it all ploted out and as i have been reding the l;ast few chapters...it just doesntr sound like me. ...


	14. the day after hump day

KAnu: yeah I don't own anything. BACK BITCHES!

* * *

Shizuru stared with cold, bored eyes at the woman trying to get her to buy her idea of a new computer game that sounded far too much like Lord of the Rings, just with a female elf that was in love with a- damn, Shizuru hadn't even heard her say what the damn thing was; she was just too bored to care.

How was she supposed to focus with the hottest female alive walking around her house? And Natsuki was fucking steaming. From the way her hips moved like she was summoning Shizuru to stare to the sound of her husky voice when she whispered Shizuru's name. Just the way she moved under Shizuru could unlock pleasures the world had never heard of before.

"Are there any questions?" The female, a tall red-head human female that was giving the boring presentation, stared at Shizuru with anticipation.

Shizuru wanted to tell her that that the project would be a waste of time when her vice president, still hung over from last night and a bit of a cranky cat at 9:40 in the morning, beat her to it. "Now that you're finished with that 'Bored You To Death' presentation." Shizuru picked up her cup of tea and watched the red-head female's reaction. Already her face was beginning to drop. This one was going to cry, and Shizuru knew it. But Aoi was just beginning her rant.

"-But before I jump off this building, I'm going to shove this crappy idea so far up your ass, your brain will restart and hopefully you will-" Aoi's rant was cut off by Aoi's assistant, Joelle. Thank god for the she-tiger.

But it was already too late. The woman was sniffling, just seconds away from tears. Shizuru placed down her cup and stood. She patted the girl on the back and called her project manager in. She would give the girl a job but that would be all that she could give her.

As the red-head and most of the members of her board left, Shizuru stared at her friend and VP. "Well?"

"What?" Aoi lift up a single eyebrow.

"Aoi?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow as well.

Aoi hissed and hid her head in her arms on the table. "Ok...ok..." Aoi was hung over and useless in her state. She stood and told her assistant to get her keys.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"You just want to put your head up that cute wolf's butt."

Laughing, Shizuru grabbed her own keys and cancelled all her meetings for the next two days. She wasn't coming back to the office today, and tomorrow she was going to New York.

The ride home was quiet except all the snarling about how fucking bright it was from Aoi. When they pulled up, Maria was outside with the kids that were too young to go to school, as well as Alyssa. The young lion would not speak, and it seemed she was still staring in the direction that Miyu had left in like she had done so the day before.

"No improvements?" Shizuru stood beside Maria as the woman watched over the cubs and pups running and honing their skills.

"None." Shizuru smiled as little Reji, a panther cub that was pack born, pulled on Alyssa's pants leg. The girl smiled at the two year old cub and sat down so that the cub could climb all over her. "She is a good girl, but she refuses to be adopted by any of us."

"She doesn't want to be here?"

"I don't think that's the case. I think she just wants Miyu." Nothing else needed to be said. Shizuru knew that Miyu wouldn't adopt. She had her job and she didn't want anyone waiting on her here. But it seemed that was too late.

Shizuru smiled; over the years she had looked for a reason to make Miyu quit her work. Shizuru had promised not interfere with Miyu's work as long as the fox's work didn't interfere with pack life. Alyssa was pack and a damn good reason to stop that woman from risking her life all the time. Maybe now she could settle down, fall in love, and have some fun.

* * *

Haruka stared out the window of her office. She had to. Looking at Yukino made her want things she didn't understand, made her want to do things to Yukino that she wasn't sure she should be doing yet. Haruka wasn't sure of anything. She wanted, but she wasn't sure if Yukino wanted it too.

She hoped so. She needed her to. Her fingers laced tighter around her back as she tried to focus on things but the thoughts just kept running through her mind. Thoughts about Yukino, and the things she wanted to do.

"Haruka?" Haruka jumped at Yukino's voice, turning around and blushing. "Haruka, are you ok? You have been staring outside for an hour now."

She was so close, just an arm's reach away. Yukino licked her lips, drawing Haruka's attention. "I'm fine. Hmm, tomorrow I have to go to New York. You should stay home and have some time with the pack."

Yukino took a step forward, closing the small gap of space between them. "I..I could come with you." Yukino was staring at her with lustful eyes. Eyes that made Haruka feel wanted, sexy even. Yukino's hands reached up slowly, moving a stray hair out of the way.

She smelled so good, like fresh snow. She could feel the pull, the need, for slowly, they were becoming one, and Haruka knew it. "Stay."

Life would have been easier if she had just stayed back. If instead of wrapping her arms around the younger wolf, she had just walked away. But instead, Haruka pressed their bodies together, and forced their lips to meet. At first it was gentle, light, and almost sweet.

It would have stayed that way too, if that soft moan had not escaped Yukino's lips. That's when passion took over. That's when Haruka forced Yukino's lips open with her tongue. Haruka didn't know how anything could ever tease this good. Nothing was better than the way Yukino pulled her hair, or dragged her nails over Haruka's shoulder blades. She could feel Yukino's legs wrap around her, and she knew she was pressing the other wolf on the glass walls, but it was only so they could be closer. And that's all that mattered; Yukino's lips on hers and their bodies getting as close as they could.

They seemed to stop at the same time. It was 10 in the morning, and they were in Haruka's office...Haruka's glass office. She looked up first, and was greeted by smiling employees. She turned red, trying to bury her head in Yukino's neck.

Haruka realized three things in that moment. One, she needed to get real walls. Two, Yukino was her winter haven. And three, she needed to mark Yukino soon, or risk taking her by force, because kisses like that, the ones that made you forget everything, called to her demon like nothing else ever had.

As she fought down the part of her that made her unlovable, she could feel Yukino slowly sliding down her body. "I'm sorry." Yukino whispered those words, and for the life of her, Haruka couldn't figure out why.

* * *

Natsuki stared at her best friend, who at the moment was sitting sideways on her lap. It was late afternoon and she had a good feeling that her whole pack had gone crazy. They had gathered in what looked like a cross between a game room and a library. Nao had found it and dragged them all into the room for "pack time". But Natsuki was sure that the female only wanted to see how last night went.

When she had told the pack about the plan to drive Shizuru into a lustful stupor had backfired, they all had their opinions. Which brought her back to staring at the woman sitting on her lap. Maybe she should have left out the "about to be marked" part.

"You want me to what!"

"I don't want you to do anything; I'm just suggesting that you sleep with Shizuru." Mai shifted on Natsuki's lap, turning her face closer to Natsuki. "It's been a long time for you, and it's easy to see that you two have chemistry."

"It hasn't been that long." Natsuki tried to fight back a blush, but failed.

"Face it, hon, you haven't got laid since Mai." The blunt statement from Nao made Mai blush and Natsuki hid her face in the other woman's neck. Damn it, it really had been a long time, but the pack didn't need to know that. "How long ago was that, two, three years?"

"That's none of your damn business, Nao." Natsuki was sure that statement would have held more power if it wasn't muffed by Mai's neck. It was two years ago, but it was just an alpha thing. Mai needed, Natsuki provided. If any of the others had come to her in such a lustful state, Natsuki would have given them what they needed.

"Oh come on! Look, this is what you do. Don't let her touch you. Rock her world and go about your life. If she doesn't get a chance to take over, she can't mark you. And you get to tease that oh so sexy Shizuru Simul." The dreamy look on Nao's face only made Natsuki want to bite it off. But instead, she just lifted her head and let off a warning growl.

Takumi grinned from his place under the chair Nao was sitting in, his wife off napping in her room. "I think that's a good idea. I mean, you can always go grizzly on her."

"Loki's ears! Stop calling it that!" Natsuki found her spot right back in the nook of Mai's neck. A couple of years ago, Nao had met a grizzly female that taught her how to "perfect" the art of sex. Of course Nao was more than happy to share. Natsuki had no objections for using the skills.

The only problem is now she couldn't help but think of doing that to Shizuru. She knew Shizuru would be a wild one. The way she touched her last night, the way her hands and mouth ran over her skin drove her mad with lust. She hid nothing from her, wasn't scared of her lust and even blatantly showed it.

She dreamed of that touch. Was haunted by the way Shizuru's lips touched her body, the way her fingers slid over her skin. All she wanted was for Shizuru to fuck her senseless last night, but the female wanted more, more than she could give.

Maybe Takumi was right. She could control the sex, give Shizuru no control and she wouldn't have to worry about getting marked. It wasn't like she would be anywhere near Shizuru's fangs most of the time.

The pack was talking about Yukino and her absence during the day. She wasn't worried, Yukino was always a workaholic. Somehow the conversation turned to when Haruka and Yukino would have sex.

"By Saturday, I'm telling you." Nao placed both hands on the back of her head. The cocky look on her face said she knew more than anyone else. "I mean, did you see the little love performance last night? Haruka couldn't keep her eyes off of our girl."

"Oh I know, but Yukino can be a bit…selfless at times. Haruka will have her work cut out for her." Mai wrapped her arm over Natsuki's shoulders. To outsiders, this would have seemed possessive but they had been friends so long, this had became natural. "I think we need to interfere. Yukino needs a push."

"Hmm, I'm thinking we should…"

"Do nothing!" Natsuki could feel the scheming and plot setting from Nao. "The last time you to tried one of your schemes, I ended up with 40 stitches and you had a six broken ribs."

"Don't act like it wasn't worth it." Nao wiggled her eyebrows. Natsuki shivered as she remembered the night they decided to interfere in polar bear business. They ended up taking down 6 bears, but pocketed about $300,000 in cash.

"40, Nao, 40!" They laughed, going into a conversation about that night until the door sang open.

Everyone turned and stared, and Shizuru stared back, but her eyes zeroed in on Natsuki and no one else. Cold red eyes stared at Natsuki and made her feel both guilty and scared. In truth she had no idea why she felt guilty, but she knew the fear was because the other alpha watched at her like she had just found the fattest deer alive.

Mikoto, in lion form, stood beside Shizuru. She eyed Natsuki, then Mai. She let off a tiny roar, matched towards Mai and Natsuki, and sat down. She eyed them both, as if waiting for something that never came. After about three minutes, Mikoto stood grabbed Mai's pants leg, and dragged her out. In her haste to leave, she bumped Mai's head on the floor.

No one said anything, just stared at the now smiling Shizuru and listen to the fading yelling of Mai as she cursed the lion and fought for her freedom.

"Well then, that's settled. See ya'll at dinner."

With a wave, Shizuru was gone.

...

KAnu: so im back and i got what all of you have been bitching and threathing me about. damn let a girl get some sleep! lol no, thank all that believed, im finishing this for you. REVIEW


	15. freaken Fridays part one

Yukino woke with a profound feeling of something watching her. She didn't move, and fought her instincts to open her eyes and challenge the intruder. Instead she laid still and listened for anything that would give the intruder's identity away.

Breathing from the door that connected the room she once shared with Haruka was all she could make out. It was early, close to 4 in the morning. Which meant Haruka, who had left at 2, should just be getting back from patrol. Hopefully it was the blonde. Otherwise, someone else was breathing in the doorway, hard and uneven.

Yukino could feel the rage coming off of whatever was there, and could feel its pain. Slowly, as to not alarm it, she opened her eyes and slowly sat up in the bed. She saw the gold wolf eyes first, the intense focus on her like she was prey. Then the animal stepped out of the dark, its teeth bared, and drool dripping from its mouth, as if it knew she would be the best meal it would ever have. Slowly, a growl crept from its lips in warning.

Yukino didn't move, but she no longer felt fear. The white wolf would never hurt her , and that she knew. What she didn't understand was this display of anger from Haruka. She wanted to ask her why she was stalking her, why she didn't shift to human so they could speak. All so knew was that being still was keeping the angry wolf from going feral.

The wolf slowly approached the bed, its steps light and silent like the night she loved to roam so much. She stopped about three feet from the bed, her eyes trained on Yukino. This was not shocking anymore; this was the look one gave a wounded rabbit that you knew had no chance of running away. This was the look you gave something that was purely yours with no chance of ever leaving.

Delight, fear, understanding, acceptance, relief, and possession. Yukino couldn't get a handle of all the emotions she was feeling. They all hit her in waves and she couldn't understand where they were coming from. They were choking her, and she panted, trying to get more air into her body but it proved useless.

Seconds before she thought she would pass out, the white wolf was on top of her, staring her down, holding her down, and a paw on either shoulder. Haruka shifted back to human- well, most of her. Her eyes and fangs remained wild and wolf. She was breathing heavy, even as she leaned down and took Yukino's lips with her own.

Yukino melted, this kiss was pure possession. Sexual promises and desires that would be fulfilled. Haruka pressed her body down hard on Yukino. Yukino could feel Haruka's nipples hardening on her smaller body. The simple bra and panties Yukino was wearing was barely a defense against the heat of the other woman. Not when the heat of Haruka's naked body pressed against her, not when Haruka's knee rubbed against her clit in slow but forceful motions.

Haruka was dominating her completely. Forcing moans from Yukino's lips from the friction on her clit. Demanding her to inhale the air Haruka was providing with her kisses. Yukino wasn't sure when Haruka took possession of her hands, but both were being held down by one of Haruka's hands above her head. Haruka's free hand seemed to touch every inch of her. She ran the hand along Yukino's body slowly, gently over her breast, down her legs, and over her belly. It was driving Yukino mad. The slow touching, the hard possessive kisses, and the unrelenting force of that knee against her clit. But what drove her over the edge was the simple whispered word. "Mine."

Yukino buckled from the orgasm, nearly tossing Haruka off of her. She shook and shivered as Haruka held her body tight, waiting for Yukino to gain control again.

Soon, the sounds of them both breathing heavily brought Yukino back. She stared at the ceiling as a wave of fear hit her. "Are you ok?"

She stared at Haruka, the blonde looking down at her with real fear in her eyes. Fear she was feeling. All the emotions, the possession, the delight, and the relief she had felt were not her own. She was connected to Haruka already. They could feel each other as only mates and alphas did. It was too late; she belonged to this wolf and the only thing she was missing was a mark. How was she going to fight the mark? She had no control over what just happened. Hell, she had loved the complete loss of power Haruka had taken from her. Craved it. She was sure, if Haruka had told her to, she would have bite Haruka, or worst, let her mark her. There would be no fight, just acceptance.

"I'm fine." Yukino tried to move from under the naked older wolf, only to be granted with a growl.

"Why?" Gold wolf eyes peered down at her. "Why did you abandon my bed? I thought you had run away."

Yukino's heart broke. So that was why Haruka was angry. She thought she had left her. In truth she just couldn't sleep in that bed with the blonde anymore. Not after the kiss in the office. She needed space from her. Yukino knew that she had no defenses against the older woman. So when Haruka had left to patrol, she had grabbed a few of her things and came into this room. "I needed space."

"From me." She could feel the since of being abandon from Haruka, and a bit of fear. "Have I done something…?"

"No, no, I just needed space." Yukino didn't know how she could explain her fears, her need to stay with her pack, her fear of falling for someone she couldn't have.

Haruka said nothing, and just stood and shifted. She jumped off the bed and went back to her own room. Yukino was silent. She stared at the doorway that connected their rooms. Sitting up, Yukino let go of tears she didn't understand, trying her best to not make a sound. But that was pointless, because Haruka was back, in human form, holding her.

"If you need food, I will hunt for you. If you need clothes, I shall provide them for you." Haruka sat behind her, pulling her close as she whispered in her ear. "If you need space, I will give it to you. If you need time, I shall wait for you." Slowly, Haruka dragged her tongue over Yukino's cheek, tracing the tears that had fallen. "Ask, Yukino, and I will give to you what I can. But Yukino, as long as you cry, I can't give you space, I fear, I can only hold you. "

Yukino tried to control the tears as they fell, but Haruka made that impossible, for she never felt so safe and loved, so needed. And yet she had never felt so alone.

* * *

Natsuki had escaped dinner last night by not going, and had locked the door that connected hers and Shizuru's room. She was avoiding her. She had to. It sucked really; she wanted to talk to her. Get lost in a conversation that made her lose track of time or listen to stories about college or debate about politics. She missed her, but refused to lose everything for a few hours of lust.

So instead, she was hiding under her blankets, trying not to listen to Shizuru as she hummed. She did that every morning as she got dressed and it drove Natsuki crazy. That same damn song for the last 25 mins as she showered and brushed her hair. No one was that fucking happy in the morning...No one!

Natsuki knew she shouldn't toss the blankets back and kick open the door, but she did. She kicked the damn door open and stared at a completely naked red eyed female who simply stared back at her. Natsuki knew she was turning red but fuck it, she had gotten this far. She marched right up to the taller woman, who was sitting crossed leg on her bed while brushing her wet hair. "Stop the damn humming!"

There was silence for a good minute, before Shizuru smiled and cocked her head to the side slightly, looking both innocent and sexy. "Am I bothering you, my Natsuki?"

She would have just walked back out, even yelled some more, but Shizuru stopped her with one slight move. She licked her damn lips. It was a slow lick, but by the time Shizuru had placed her tongue back in her mouth, Natsuki had she pressed her down on the bed. She traced her tongue on the same path that Shizuru's had taken. She kissed her deeply, taking her time to savor every bit of Shizuru's flavor.

Natsuki's hands moved on their own, one finding Shizuru's legs far too soft to let go, the other finding her breast intriguing. She wanted to know how she would respond to her touch so she first rubbed her thumb over her nipple, only to receive a slight giggle. She continued until the nipples were hard under her thumb. Shizuru moved under her like she wanted more so Natsuki gave her more.

Natsuki released Shizuru's lips, kissing and licking down her neck as she slowly pulled on her nipple. This gave her the reaction she wanted, the broken ah's and half formed curse words, as Shizuru pressed her pelvis up against Natsuki. Natsuki replaced her fingers with her mouth, sucking, nibbling and flicking it with her tongue and teeth.

Shizuru seemed to enjoy this more, tangling her hands in Natsuki's hair, pulling her closer to her skin. "Fu…ahh" good, but Natsuki wanted better. She wanted her whimpering, begging for pleasure. The hand that was falling in love with Shizuru's leg, slid down as slow as possible down her inner thigh. She came dangerously close to the core of heat that she knew would be dripping wet by now. Instead of paying it any attention, she glazed her fingers lightly over it and ran right back up her thigh. For that she was given a groan of pain and pleasure.

Natsuki took this as an opportunity to tease Shizuru's belly. She licked and kissed and her other hand went back and forth from nipple to nipple. Shizuru was moving in slow circles under her. Her body was begging for it but it was her mind Natsuki wanted. It was the reason why she lightly kissed her clit, the reason why she parted Shizuru's pussy lips only to give it one light lick from bottom to top before blowing cool air up the same trail.

But all her plans went to hell when Shizuru wrapped her fingers deep into her hair and locked her legs behind her head. At least that was what she would have liked to think, but really, it was when Shizuru spoke in a pained whisper. "Fuck me."

Yes, that's when Natsuki went wild. Sucking, licking, lapping, drinking every drop of Shizuru she could. Natsuki felt Shizuru cum twice before she began flicking her clit with her tongue, sucking it gently as she did. Shizuru buckled under her, moaning and moving her hips. Her thighs tried to crush her as she seemed to want to get away and get closer at the same time.

Natsuki took mercy on her, sliding two fingers deep inside of her. She matched her thrusts to the movement of Shizuru's hips. She moaned on her clit because she couldn't help it. She was hot and tight and really wet, soaking wet.

Within moments, she could feel Shizuru come closer to bliss so she moved her fingers a bit faster, sucked just a bit harder, and flicked her tongue a bit faster. When Shizuru finally let go, she let out a sound that was something close to a howl and a scream of pleasure.

Before any words could be said, and before the roles could be switched, a knock came from the door outside Natsuki's room. She stood, smiling down at Shizuru, who just curled up into a ball as she fought off the aftershocks of desire. After wrapping her up in a blanket, Natsuki kissed her forehead and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"..Morning" Yukino could smell the sex on Natsuki, and if this had been on different terms, she would have asked much needed questions. But today she needed something from her alpha, and sex talks and jokes were not on the menu.

"Yukino? What's wrong?" Yukino let Natsuki lead her into the room, let her sit her down on the bed as she brushed back a strand of her hair. "Did Haruka do something to you?"

Yeah, but it was wonderful. Too wonderful. "I need you to promise me that no matter what, marked or not, you won't leave without me."

"Yukino I can't…"

Yukino cut off her alpha by grabbing her hands and leaning in close. "As your beta, and as your friend. Don't leave me here, no matter what I say. Don't leave me here."

"What's going on?" Natsuki didn't seem to understand, but Yukino needed this, this promise. All Yukino needed was a yes. "Please, I ..."

"I promise I won't leave without you…. now tell me what has you so frightened."

Yukino smiled, stood and began to take her clothes off. "Haruka and I are beginning to become connected. Soon, I won't be able to deny her anything. I can feel her need for me even now…troublesome really. Let's run." Yukino tossed off the jeans she had on and shifted to the wolf. As wolf things were simpler. Easier.

She felt more than saw Natsuki shift. The large black wolf rubbed itself on Yukino and she laughed inside. This was joy. Yukino place a submissive paw on Natsuki's flank before they both ran out the room and into the hall. The raced out into the morning sun. They stopped at the edge of the woods, and Yukino watched as her alpha tossed her head back and howled. The feeling of being united filled her and she was powerless to stop herself from joining that howl.

When the howl stopped, the rest of her pack was racing for her. That was her family, racing to run, hunt, and enjoy the day as wolves, as sisters and brothers, and as one. And that's what they did. They spent the day running and hunting. Play fighting into the late hours of noon. They all let go and let the wolf take over.

Thankfully, none of the Simul pack messed with them, none bothered them, but she knew they were out there. Watching and protecting. Maybe even making sure they didn't leave. But none of that mattered. Only her pack and the reasons why she loved them did.

Yukino watched with glee as Nao and Mai fought over a rabbit that had long since gotten away. The two sisters rolled in the grass while Natsuki kept a lookout. She was ever watchful; the lovebirds sat licking each other as if they couldn't get clean enough. Sighing, Yukino shifted to human and laid back in the tall grass, hoping the trees hid her body from unnecessary eyes. Rolling on her belly, she began to drift off. Yukino laughed when wolf heads one by one decide to use her as a pillow.

This was what she couldn't lose. This was what she had to lose. This is what Haruka, sweet, needing Haruka, would unknowingly take if she stayed. Drifting away, Yukino couldn't shake that thought.

…


	16. freaken fridays part 2

Shizuru smiled as she sat in the passenger side of the rented four door all black SUV. Haruka drove down the curvy road outside of New York like she been down them at tougher times. It was a lovely back road place, complete with fences and fields of dark green grass growing beautifully. It would be a peaceful place if the constant yelling would end.

Shizuru smiled and yet again reached for the string wheel to steady the car while Haruka tried yet again to rip out Chie's through. This was how the ride had been since they had got off the plan. Well, even on the plan. Chie and Aoi seemed to want to pick Haruka's temper, mostly on the subject of what happened earlier that morning. They had no secrets, but then again, you could smell the sex on both Haruka and Shizuru.

Of course the way they reacted once told on the plane was just over the top. Yelling and even a tear or two. but all that changed we they found out how the morning went in details. Haruka taking Yukino like a dog, and Natsuki taking over the role of dominator. a role Shizuru always took. she hadn't let a woman taste her in years. it was to personal. But she had, and the girls had their blinding opinion about it.

"Ima rip out your neck you junkyard dog!"" Haruka was halfway in the back, claws out, as Aoi and Mikoto tried to hold her back from the giggling Chie.

"Haruka, darling, the car." Shizuru smiled once Haruka finally sat back down in the driver's sit. Chie wore that i got to say this grin on her face. Before she could speak, Shizuru decided it was time to step in. before they all got killed. "Chie, Aoi, please, don't make daddy angry. She is trying to drive."

of course that granted her a snare from Haruka. "Its not like I went in there seeking to though her on the bed and fuck her. i wanted our first time to be like a fairly tall." Haruka sounded a bit hurt.

"ravish." yet, coyotes looked for the weakness in their prey. it didn't help that she said the word like she was a vampire." you didn't fuck her, you ravished her." and keep saying ravish like a vampire.

"i just love when I'm ravished." Aoi faked a dreamy look. "Chie, love, ravish me!" they throw themselves at each other, kissing and making moaning noises. "Oh baby, do me!"

"Fuck you two bitches" the low growl that seemed to be a permeate sound coming from Haruka didn't seem to imitate the other women. "What the fuck could you have done different! I am a rich successful loyal pure white wolf. I ask nothing from my mate! Just that she accepts me. I know I'm not normal, but hell she doesn't know that yet. She never has to know that. All she has to do is accept me and my mark."

"Look at you, all puffed up with pride, did you tie her to that oversized four poster bed of yours, maybe wrapped her in the finest sheets while she waits for her lordship. Maybe that gold chain and that fine diamond encrusted collar she is wearing will make her nice and wet for your ravishing my fine Viking"

Shizuru just signed and grabbed the wheel. Chie's opinion of Haruka's first time was not fairing to well. This time she let it go. After about two minutes, Haruka sat back and took the wheel, a smirk on her face. Shizuru looking in the back sit and tried not to laugh. Chie had a very large L on her forehead, as well as many other little scratches and burses. They would heal without scars, but they were meant to hurt, not to kill.

"I told you not to egg your father. Poor thing is already beside herself for cheating on me." Shizuru dodged the claw aimed for her neck just in time. Haruka was in a fine mood today. So Shizuru put on her best weepy voice. "Not in fount of the kids, I don't want them to see me like this." Shizuru hind her face in shame, which man everyone in the car quite for a full ten seconds before everyone, burst out laughing.

They all sat quietly for a few minutes, the peace of the endless fields and fresh air settling in. Shizuru's mind kept going back to natsuki. Back to the feel of her kisses and the smooth fingers running over her skin. Their activities were cut far too short this morning, but she had ever intention to continue them later.

"Don't Shizuru, don't do it again. " Aoi was texting but spoke to Shizuru over the touch screen. "I Can smell your lust. It's far too strong."

Shizuru sat back and stared out the front window. Being around shifters makes hiding things all but impossible. "And why shouldn't I. she is my mate."

"Because you're going to lose her." Chie said this. She was looking over Aoi's shoulders to look at her phone, only to be pushed away by Aoi. "Shizuru we have watched you for years. You take girls to bed, play the good lover, and then hold them as far away from your heart as you can. Sex is not love, and that's all you can handle. Woo her, fall for her, let her fall for you. Let her love you."

"I have no problems with letting my mate love me." Shizuru kept her face blank.

"You won't. You will find behind the sex and never make a move to get to know her or let her in." Aoi held back Chie's face as she spoke and tried to text at the same time.

"She will leave you because you won't give enough." Chie tried to bite her but just earned a slap.

"She won't …" Shizuru was cut off by Haruka's hand on hers. Shizuru was shaking. Was this anger? But why? She knew that Natsuki couldn't leave she wouldn't let her. That was not what she feared. That was not what made her angry. She didn't know what it was.

"Enough you two, I don't want to hear about your mom's mistress anymore." Haruka squeezed her hand and Shizuru almost smiled. Haruka was an alpha, just in her own little way.

"Sorry dad, but if you can stop putting your mistress in a little prefect 'my life is easy' box maybe she won't run with her alpha. Maybe if you would try to find out what she wants instead of trying to place her in the life you made for her she…" Chie was cut off buy Haruka's hands on her though. She tried to yell for help, but Shizuru was though a few more seconds without air wouldn't be so bad. Plus, she was getting the hang of driving from the passager sit.

…..

Haruka parked the car outside the gate of the small mansion. The property reeked of Hyena, maybe 5 acres of forest. She popped the trunk, sliding off her seatbelt and out of the car. "I just don't think you should force Miyu to stay. A bored fox is a mean fox."

Chie got to the back of the SUV first and raised the door. She looked at Shizuru in her short light green sundress. "Remember that month the group forced her to take off, she shaved that polar bear because he blow a kiss at her."

"If my memory severs, you helped hold him down." Shizuru smiled as she spoke, reaching into the car to get her MK-47. "And he blow that kiss at you."

Chie growled her black jeans and yellow tank top matching perfectly with yellow and black customer 9mm's she pulled out for herself. "no I remember, the bitch blow a kiss at my Aoi."

"im not your anything until we get married." Of course the little cat was wearing a tiny pink sundress and holding a revolver in one hand and a katana in the other. The girl sucked with guns, but put a knife in her hand and watch out.

"you only have until next month, Aoi. Besides a mark works better." Haruka put the clip in her own 9mm, then rolled the silencer on. She looked up and Shizuru, everyone's faces focus. "you smell that?"

Shizuru smiled. But it was twisted and evil. "Bring him." And just like that, everyone was gone.

….

Larry Wendell Jefferson sat at the table in his mansion, listening to the short black bear and ever hissing tiger try hard to listen to his mother, alpha of the Jefferson pack, Janette Jefferson. They were here with two of their own each. Both refusing to submit to the Jefferson's. They would though, or die. He watched his mother invite the six to their dinner table and her tried not to gage at the overwhelming scent of hate, fear, and wolf. Wolf?

Larry looked up, and stared at woman in his doorway. Soon everyone in the kitchen was quite and looking. Just staring and the woman with the crimson eyes. She was pretty, and he might have gotten up and taken care of her himself if it wasn't for the MK-47 in her hand. She said nothing just wanted for everyone to look at her. Yet when they did, she smiled, and the blank smile sent chills down his body.

"Who the fuck are you." His mom stood up and growled her words. Her yelling calling the other 45 members of the clan into the room in an instant. The intruder didn't seem to care. In fact, the woman with the crimson eyes walked right into the room and sat in-between his mother and him. She placed the gun on the table, avoiding the meal they were just eating.

"Who the fuck do you think you are." The red eyed woman must have looked at mother in just the right way, because she sat down and looked blank in the face. She looked at the gun on the table, then back at the intruder. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, that's the question I was looking for. You see, I have a bit of a problem." Her voice was smooth and her southern accent strong. "Y'all were on my land the other day, Simul Pack Land. All Clans, Prides, Packs, and others are forbidden on my land."

It seemed everyone in the room went still. Simul. This woman was the Alpha of the Simul. The fear rose in the room, and the alpha of the Jefferson Clan sat back. This was a bad time. If only family was here they would just deal with this, but six others where here and a lot of damage could be done.

"well, looks like our meeting is over." The tiger stood along with her companions. "because this, is a fight I want no part in."

"sit down!' jenette was loud like always.

"leave us." The Alpha of the Simul pack was quite. But Larry was sure the "and have a nice day" that the other alpha gave them as they walked out was what really pissed off his mom.

"you come in my house and give orders bitch. I am going to…"

"before you start with the threats and the im's killing yours, let's talk about what you're really going to do. None of yours will come near any of mine. Forget about my land and anyone that stepped on it. Stay away from Mai. She is mine now."

That got Larry's attention. Mai Cro was one beautiful thief. One that owned him a shit load of money, money his mom didn't know he took. "or next time, I will kill all of you." The alpha stood, just as a blonde with his sister walked in. Well the blonde walked, his sister was being dragged in by her hair. Yamu, his sister, nose was bleeding, and her right arm broken. The blonde wolf tossed his sister on the table and wrapped her big hands around Yamu's neck. "instead of just killing one." As soon as the alpha said the words, Yamu was dead. Her neck completely ripped out. The bright red blood covering the blonde's hand, arm, and her chin. It was without a second thought. Without remorse or regret. Like a machine that had not will of its own, no emotions.

The screams from his mother wasn't what chilled him, nor was the calm way the two walked out of the room so fearless. No it was the look of boredom and disappointment on the blonde's face. The kind of look a predator had on its face when its food got away and the only thing left it eat is the helpless rabbit on the floor.

And his sister, next in line to be alpha and one of their strongest was the helpless rabbit.

A/N: need a Second Beta reader, any takers? Sorry for the long wait. School is crazy. Thanks for reading and waiting, and waiting, and reading.


	17. Remind Me of a Story

Shizuru tried to ignore the pair of eyes staring at her. She forced herself not to smile as one pair of wolf eyes turned into over ten pairs of assorted apex animal eyes. If she wasn't used to waking up on Saturdays like this, she might freak out. Shizuru almost lost the game of "sleeping mouse" as she remembered the first time the kids surrounded her while she slept.

But now it had become a game with the kids. They would all try to get as close as possible without waking her, and she would pretend like they really could get this close without waking her. Of course, they were getting good at just being plain creepy.

It was barely light out, the clouds brought promise of heavy rains, and the wind smelled densely of water. Which just gave their eyes that reflective glow that animals got every now and again.

"On three guys," one of them tried to whisper but it sounded loud due to the stillness in the room. Shizuru need to teach them not to do that. "One, two..." before they could get to three Shizuru jumped at them, causing them all to scream in panic and delight. After about three minutes of kisses and hugs the kids finally settled down and shifted forms.

She rushed them out, asking them to give her time to dress and wash up. And like good pups and cubs, out the door they went.

Every Saturday they did this. This hunting trip to hone the skills of the kids and form a bond with their alpha. Shizuru didn't bother to shift yet, she took her time following them, stopping first to check on a sleeping Natsuki. The other woman slept unaware in her bed. Her long blue hair fanning her face, making her look like a princess, like sleeping beauty.

They didn't have the chance to speak yesterday, Shizuru and her pack didn't get back until late, and most were asleep, including the enchantress laying before her. She could wake her up, slide into the bed and use the morning to confuse her into orgasm. Yet Chie and Aoi's words laid heavy on her, more so than she wanted to. 'Sex is not love, and that's all you can handle. Woo her, fall for her, let her fall for you. Let her love you.'

Shizuru had spent the night thinking of this, thinking of love, of loving. Shizuru never loved anyone other than the members of her pack. Never had she even spoken the words out loud to a female. Shared her body, yes, many nights, but her heart, she didn't know how to start sharing it.

For a long time, Shizuru thought that she loved Haruka. She would try to anger her with other women and flirt with her endlessly. But nothing ever really happened. Then Haruka forced her to realize that it was just the alpha in her trying to give Haruka what she needed, a mate.

Those days, were the hardest for her, but she was coming to understand that they were hard because she was lonely. So the question she needed to find out was simple: Where does love begin?

Shizuru left the room as quietly as she had come, stalking in her own home, until she was outside. Just as she was about to shift, she caught a still human Nina clawing the dirt, trying to fight off *the two wolf pups, a wolfdog, and a cheetah cub dragging her on the ground by her pajamas. Nina growled at them, but they didn't seem to mind at all.

Shizuru let out a little laugh before walking over to help. She stood in front of the trio* shaking her head but unable to hide her smile. The cubs let Nina go, running out the white fence and into the woods. Shizuru held out her hand for the young pup to take. At first she had this look on her face like she wouldn't take it at all, but something behind her caught the girls gaze. She took Shizuru's hand, pulling herself up.

With a murmured thanks, she stepped away and back into the house. Shizuru almost stopped her, but when she turned around, out of the corner of her eye, on the third floor window, Natsuki stood. It wasn't the sheer beauty of the female wolf that froze Shizuru, nor was it the calm peaceful look on the usually troubled alpha's face. No it was that smile of thanks that caught Shizuru.

That smile rocked the very ground she stood on. Made the wind stop, the dense gray clouds above her seemed to part just for that smile, Shizuru was transfixed. No woman had ever made her heart skip a beat. No woman had ever smiled like that at her. She wanted to keep that smile, remember it until the day the moon goddess reclaimed her wolf. She wanted to protect it, to see it everyday for the rest of her life, but most of all, she wanted it to be given to her freely.

That realization wasn't new to her, but it did make her understand something she didn't know she wanted. She wanted Natsuki to fall in love with her. Not because of the mating call, or because it was written in stone that they should meet and mate. No, she wanted more than just the wolf, she wanted the beautiful woman that made her heart skip a beat. And that made her so very happy. Happier than she had ever been in her life.

Was this what Romeo felt when he had first seen Juliet? Was he filled with the need to see her, hold her, give her the world? Was Romeo blind to the other problems of the world, his other responsibilities, by a single smile? Was looking up at her smiling only for him the last straw? Did that smile shake his world and dared him to follow her even in death?

And just as it had come, Natsuki was gone from the window, like the ending to a poem that had just begun to trap its reader, or a song that passed by with lyrics that needed to be heard. Shizuru turned from the house and headed for the woods, hoping that the forest and all of its beauty could hide the questions she didn't have answers too. That smile, love, mates, all of this confused her.

…

Natsuki hid her smile as she stepped in the shower. The look of shock and whatever else that sparkled in Shizuru's eyes keep that little smile on her face through most of the morning. Whatever Shizuru was thinking made her whole face lite up with a new kind of beauty.

Natsuki liked that look. She kept that half smile and shining eyes in her mind. She would store it for later. Keep it for the lonely nights that would come. She was finding herself doing that a lot lately. Storing memories that would keep her warm and maybe, the month here would be enough to keep the pain and loneliness away. Maybe even for the lifetime she means to remain alone.

Something in her knew that fighting Shizuru was pointless, but she was alpha and she wasn't going to let her little pack down for a few kisses and a good fuck. Mai was being chased. Yukino, Akira, and Takumi could stay and be safe in this mansion. But Takumi would never leave his sisters, and Akira will follow her mate. Yukino took her place as beta and their friendship seriously, she will not stay, she made that clear. …And Nao….she had troubles that she needed to be hidden away from, things that marked her past, and threated them all. As long as it stayed in the past and Natsuki knew that wouldn't be for long, she was borderline safe.

After hopping out of the shower and dressing in some dark sweat pants and a black beater, she went looking for something to fill her empty belly. She tried to keep this feeling of dread away long enough to check in with her pack and get through the day. No matter what she would leave and that's that. No reason to keep bitching about it.

She was ripped from her dark thoughts by almost running into Haruka. The blonde didn't seem to see her. She was standing in front of the kitchen's double doors, which were partly open, looking transfixed by whatever was going on in the room. Her face was a mask, but her eyes were filled with a look of enchantment. Natsuki only caught a glimpse of it, before Haruka turned to look at her. They held eye contact for just a second, before haruka turned and marched off.

Wondering what the tall she-wolf was staring at, Natsuki peaked into the kitchen. Mai, two other females and two males she didn't know where ripping* and running around the kitchen. One male, a bearcat by the scent of him, was yelling orders to them over his shoulder. He was at one of the industrial sized stoves stirring up something she couldn't see.

Mai said something funny and everyone burst out laughing, that's when Natsuki noticed Yukino. The dark haired she-wolf was covered up to her elbow in flour, kneeing a large amount of beard dough. Her face was dotted with spots of flour. She was smiling still at the joke when Natsuki walked in. she went right over to her best friend and smiled. "Haruka was just outside the door. I caught her staring at you."

At once everyone in the room stopped moving and looked at Yukino, who was now blushing from ear to ear. "You got her staring you down now, Yukino?" Mai was the first to break the short silence.

Natsuki watched Yukino. She went back to her beard* and tried to pretend she didn't hear anyone. She stopped for just a second and looked up at Natsuki with the greatest amount of sadness. With a whisper, she said, "I know."

Natsuki realized Yukino felt Haruka outside the door. Natsuki felt Yukino's happiness, but most of all, she felt her friend's sadness. Yukino gave her one more look, this one was full of resolve, making her remember the promise she had made. She would take Yukino with her…even if it broke her heart.

….

When they had returned, Haruka had taken a dip in the lake to wash off the blood of the hyena she had killed, she had been unwilling to come back to Yukino with it on. She had no idea that when she walked back into the room, Yukino would be up, or that they would make slow intoxicating love until the early lights of the sky. She had been reluctant to let Yukino up, even after Mai had knocked on the door asking for her to help with the meals for the day.

When Haruka had dressed and went downstairs, Yukino was in the kitchen, covered in flour and looking so very beautiful. She was smiling. Covered in flour, bandana covering most of her hair, working her ass off, and smiling. She knew the moment Yukino knew she was there. She didn't look up, but she did keep smiling. She could feel her contentment. Could feel her shyness. Haruka didn't stand there long, but she didn't see Natsuki beside her until her scent hit her. She didn't know what to say so she walked away.

Haruka went up to the study, and for the first time in her life, didn't want to work. Instead, she plotted. She wanted to take Yukino out, wanted to see her alone, talk to her, woo her, mark her. Soon. Her beast was demanding it. It wanted her. All of her. It wanted to force her to submit and claim her.

Yukino couldn't love her. There emotions and their bodies demanded each other. But she was a heart one could not force, nor would Haruka try*. She couldn't ask that of her Yukino, she deserved so much better than Haruka. No one should have to put up with what she was.

Haruka couldn't give in to it. Not because of pack law, or the call. She didn't want to force Yukino to do anything that she didn't want to do. But how could she ask her. She turned in her chair, away from her desk towards her books. Slowly she reached for the black book with the letters written in gold on them. Fenrir, it read. But it wasn't what she was looking for. No, she was looking for the book behind it.

La Belle et la bête. It was her story, her favorite book. It gave her comfort, for though she was a monster, she could find love too. But the book was also her chains. For all the promises it had woven in its words, it was black and white. Just like the pages and their words, fairy tales were far from real. And she doubted she would ever let her beauty go. Did that make her a monster, or did that make her human?

Haruka forced the tears back. She needed control. Yukino would stay. And Haruka would do all she could to keep her content. She knew that Yukino would not love her, that was ok, she made peace with knowing that a long time ago. Content was all she could give her, maybe moments of happiness if she tried hard. That's all a monster could hope for.

…..

After dinner, the pups and many of the adults, including the whole Crow pack sat in the library. The room was huge and the smell of books and the possibilities made Yukino's palms itch with excitement. She could barely contain herself as she sat next to Takumi on the sofa.

The sofa itself was one of many in a circle in the middle of the room. The floor to ceiling bookshelves lined every wall including where the windows would have been. The room's ceiling was made of heavy glass and would be a joy to read under on sun filled days and moonlit nights. But the rain was falling heavily, so the hanging lights were on. The kids and adults sat where they could. Some laying on the floor, others taking up table space.

Mai smiled as Mikoto plopped onto her lap like she wasn't a 200lb lion. She giggled and ran her hands through the cats fur. "Why don't you tell us a story Yukino?"

Blushing because the whole room seemed to quiet down and stare at her, Yukino tucked her feet under her just to make her feel just a bit smaller. She looked around the room, her mind going blank. "What story would you like to hear?"

"Something with knights and dragons!"

"Witches"

"Vampires"

"How about a myth?"

The kids and teens seemed far too happy to give her topics but not a story. She didn't what to make up a story, she wasn't good at that, then Yukino looked up towards the door. Time stopped. Her panic seemed to fade. And then she knew what story to tell.

Yukino looked away from Haruka, but still felt her strength, her confidence, her simple belief in her. Even in something as small as a bed time story, Haruka came to protect and believe in her. Would this be how their life would be like? Would Haruka show her how to be strong and give her strength? Would she always be there to lean on, even for something as small as a story? The idea made her heart ache.

"How about I tell you the story of Hades and Persephone? It's a Greek myth," Yukino smiled as the group scooted closer almost at once.

As she told the story, Yukino saw Haruka as Hades, a warrior that, even wronged, did his job with pride. Yukino told of how he took Persephone, how he fell in love, but never demand anything of her other than that she remain in the Underworld. She told of his kindness and of his strength. Of his patience and understanding. When Persephone missed the sun, Hades built a room of crystals and orbs of light for her to feel the heat of the sun. When Persephone feared the dark, Hades was there to show her the beauty of it.

She saw the tears in many of the packs eyes as she told of their first parting. Of how Hades stood strong as Zeus and Demeter came. How he held her and told her that she was his world. Of how he fought, even declared war on Zeus himself to keep her. And how Persephone gave her promise as she ate the seeds. How they spent their first* last night.

Then she told of their reunion. And she held back tears, because she didn't have seeds to help her return. She will never know the love of her Haruka, but she could make the same promise that Persephone made as she ate the seeds of the pomegranate . She promised to love Haruka unconditionally until the end of all time, no matter where her body was, for her soul was forever entangled with hers. Even though she would never return.

….

Natsuki slowly ran her hands up and down the sleeping Shizuru's back. She couldn't stop touching her, didn't think she would even be able to. The hardest part was trying to keep Shizuru's hands off of her. Tonight she had almost given in. had to tie the beautiful wolf up.

But now Shizuru was asleep and thoroughly fucked. Beautiful. She was downright beautiful. No other word could come close to the image of Shizuru. When she came, her back always arched, her breath caught, and she would whisper Natsuki's name. It took Natsuki over the edge every time.

Shizuru moved, just slightly, burrowing into Natsuki's side. Sleeping Beauty. That was what she was, a princess locked away in time, forced to remain feeling but unable to act. Natsuki was beginning to feel what Shizuru was feeling. She could feel her sadness, and her grief, her loyalty, her drive and determination. Shizuru was a woman of strength, but still she was just a sleeping princess, waiting for someone to save her, no not save her. Waiting for someone to free her.

She wondered if Shizuru ever cried, if she ever was let to cry. Did anyone allow the sleeping beauty a moment of tears, a moment to break the stone of pain that surrounds her? She wanted to be that for her, but she was no prince, Natsuki didn't belong to that story, to Shizuru's story.

KAnu: soooo….im sorry! I graduated got my B.S in chemistry and I have been at a lost. I promise I will finish the first book of this story before July. You all have my word. Thanks for being so awesome.


End file.
